


Хранитель

by alisahansen



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Slash, UST, неправильный вампир
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: Некоторые иллюзии могут дорого обойтись. Очень дорого.
Relationships: Guy of Gisburne & Robin of Loxley, Guy of Gisburne/Robin of Loxley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на летнюю фандомную битву 2020 для команды Robin of Sherwood.  
> Бета: Jihiro Ann
> 
> Это режиссерская версия, с альтернативным концом, его у меня попросила Helen_scram. Она хотела, чтобы у них был шанс

«Девяносто девять пойдут за тобой,  
Покуда им по пути,  
Пока им светит слава твоя,  
Твоя удача влечет.  
И только сотый тебя спасти  
Бросится в водоворот».  
Р. Киплинг

**Вместо пролога**

Лес весенний был упоителен красотой своей и жизнью, но одну придется отнять.  
«Прости, бедняжка, знаю, что только в этом году корону свою надел, но надо так. На следующий год родишься вновь, и ждет тебя жизнь дольше в разы. Не сердись, не держи зла».  
Белоперая стрела вонзилась в рыжеватую шерсть на боку оленя. И радостный крик охотника услышал монастырский лесничий…  
— Я свободный человек!  
— Я сказал смерд — значит, смерд!  
«Пришел. Вот и свершилось оно, значит так и быть должно. Значит это он должен быть».

**Двенадцать лет спустя**

Гай проснулся с мыслью, что как раз сегодня припрется Тук. Когда Гай так думал, оно обязательно так и бывало. И почему безотказно работало только в случае Тука — было непонятно совершенно.  
Высунув нос из-под овчинного одеяла, Гай еще некоторое время лежал на лавке, прежде чем встать и умыться. Снаружи ошалело пели птицы, радуясь во все горло весне и теплу. Месяц уже так, и ведь не утихомирятся аж до Иванова дня.  
Гай покосился на стоящую в углу большую корзину с кореньями пионов, заготовленную еще с вечера. Сегодня надо накопать еще, потому что самолично посаженные три года назад корни этих душистых цветов как раз разрослись и вошли в силу — самое то для настойки, коей славится Торнтонское аббатство.  
Осторожно выкапывая их из земли, Гай размышлял, отмечая про себя, что за садовыми делами особенно хорошо думается, вот только не о самих садовых делах. Об них и совсем думать не надо было, они руками хорошо делались без какого-либо участия головы.  
И вспоминалось тоже хорошо.

 _Старенький настоятель Торнтонского монастыря внимательно разглядывал гостя, предварительно предложив ему сесть и приказав служке принести гретого вина. Это было весьма мило с его стороны и еще более своевременно, поскольку Гай от слабости еле стоял на ногах и его еще не до конца отпустила лихорадка — сказывалась уже третья бессонная ночь и рана с потерей крови.  
— Чем же я обязан редкому удовольствию видеть вас у себя в гостях?   
— Тому, что я хотел бы попросить вас продать мне одну из аббатских ферм?   
— Это несколько неожиданно.   
— Вас удивляет, что я хочу иметь дом?   
— Признаться, немного удивляет.   
— Это потому, что вы просто не знаете, что вообще-то у меня его уже давно нет. И я хочу основать манор Гизборн заново.   
— Да, это мне как-то в голову не приходило. Но это весьма похвальное намерение. Вы приглядели себе что-то конкретное?   
— Нет, хотя вот «Дрозды» мне бы подошли. Кстати, там и лес рядом, я хотел бы со временем приобрести и часть его.   
— Да хоть весь.   
— Тогда я намерен внести задаток.   
На стол был брошен весьма увесистый кошель, и аббат сделал знак брату келарю, исполняющему при нем и обязанности секретаря._  
Вот так он стал полноправным владельцем фермы и наконец обрел дом. 

— Бог в помощь! — раздалось прямо от калитки веселое Туково приветствие. Гай повернулся и, кашлянув, ехидно осведомился:   
— Это который?   
— Давай не будем вдаваться в такие мелочи? — примирительно улыбнулся тот.   
— Ну, можно и не вдаваться, — буркнул в ответ Гай и вернулся к своей работе.

***

Тук облегченно вздохнул. Ведь чуть было не забыл, с кем разговаривает, а тот, видимо, с утра не в самом хорошем настроении, да и характерец у него с годами лучше не стал. Тук невольно поймал себя на мысли, что несмотря на все эти, уже мирные годы, Гизборн-то все тот же. Неважно — одет ли он в кольчугу и с мечом, или же копается на своем огороде в драной рубахе с закатанными по локоть рукавами и домотканых портках. Светлые волосы уже с заметной проседью, а ведь и сорока нет еще, только чуть за тридцатник перевалило. Тук смотрел, как они рассыпались по плечам нечесаной гривой. Не брился рыцарь, наверное, с неделю… Но все равно — тот же красавец, что и раньше, хоть и старше.  
И холодные глаза смотрели все так же настороженно, и, не ровен час, эти вилы, с которыми он управляется не хуже, чем с мечом, могут быть мигом воткнуты и хорошо, если не кому-нибудь в живот. Вот хотя бы и самому Туку. И который год уже так: не мир это с его стороны и даже не перемирие — вооруженный нейтралитет скорее. Терпит, из врага сделал старого знакомого, вот только скорее плохого, а не хорошего. Даже эля никогда не предложил, а ведь на всю округу известно, что у него хороший эль и ведь на чем он его делает, никто так и не вызнал. Да и живет он натуральным бирюком, с соседями не знается и что странное — не трогает его никто, хотя врагов у него должно хватать. Неужели ферма, купленная у аббатства и договор с обителью, так могут защитить? Три года назад окончательно выкупил участок леса и весь бор между ручьем и лугами монастыря, что без малого две тысячи акров, и теперь безраздельная вотчина Гизборна. Почти все свое жалование помощник шерифа отдавал монастырю, чтобы выкупить земли, которые не дают ему дохода. Ну или практически не дают.  
Гизборн указал на почти полную корзинку:  
— Вот сейчас закончу, и можешь забирать. Пока вторую возьми, она у крыльца стоит. Эля себе сам нальешь, жбан там же.  
Тук чуть было не хмыкнул от удивления — и было чему: ведь Гизборн впервые за все это время предложил ему угоститься элем. Налив себе кружку, монах обозрел размеры корзинки и пожалел, что не взял с собой послушника. Хоть повозка с осликом и почти в двух шагах, только ведь до нее поклажу и донести надо.  
— Не поможешь?  
— Отчего нет? Вот закончу только…  
Тук устроился на скамейке у крыльца, прихлебывая эль и наблюдая, как Гизборн вынимает из земли коренья пионов и самые крупные кидает в уже почти полную корзину. Вот который год знакомая картина, и ведь не подумаешь, что всего несколько лет назад Тука чуть удар не хватил, когда его послали забрать сырье для настойки. Гизборн тогда долго смеялся, увидев ошарашенную физиономию монаха.  
Наконец корзины были погружены и Тук, усевшись на повозку, взял в руки вожжи:  
— Ну, до скорого…  
— Угу… — Гизборн знал, что примерно через пару тройку недель Тук вернется, но уже за благоуханными цветами, чтобы самолично набить ими специально сшитые для этого льняные мешки.  
Монах, напевая про себя какую-то песенку, ехал обратно в обитель. Он не видел, как рыцарь, вернувшись в сад, продолжил свое занятие и вдруг повернулся в сторону кустов сирени и воткнул вилы в землю, сложил руки на рукоятке и мрачно спросил:  
— Так и будешь от него прятаться? Уж десятый год, может, хватит? — и добавил уже другим тоном: — И, кстати, куда ты дел мои садовые ножницы, мерзавец?

***

Тук уже выбрался с малой тропинки на дорогу к аббатству, но не успел отъехать и двадцати ярдов, как столкнулся с соседом Гизборна. Тот шел как раз из обители. Поприветствовав монаха, селянин вдруг спросил:  
— И как ты не боишься к нему ходить? Может, присловье какое знаешь, или оберег есть?  
Тук слегка оторопел, а тот продолжал:  
— Или, может, ты все еще Рогатому молишься, несмотря на то, что монахом прикидываешься? И это он тебя тут бережет?  
— Не пойму я, что ты от меня хочешь?  
— Да ничего я от тебя не хочу, — бросил второпях селянин и добавил как-то даже испуганно: — И ты ко мне не лезь!  
С этими словами и убрался, а Тук, побыв некоторое время в недоумении, поехал дальше по дороге в обитель.  
Однако в его голову пролезла мысль, как мелкий червячок в сливу, что странное тут происходит. А ведь и правда, сюда кроме него почти никто и не ходит. Только один раз в год на сбор урожая яблок и прочих фруктов из обители приходят послушники, и тогда на сад Гизборна совершается чуть ли не набег. В августе и сентябре там шум, гам и столпотворение. В остальное же время... ну разве что брат Амброзий и его помощник брат Илларион. Они теперь занимаются садами аббатства, вот наверняка и заходят по каким-то хозяйственным делам. Кроме того, оба в бытность свою мирянами были один печником, а другой плотником. В свое время помогали Гизборну, брат Амброзий — с камином, а брат Илларион сундук ему делал для всяких вещей с документами и стол. Но это было еще до того, как Тук в монастырь вернулся. А остальных-то, что соседей, что аббатских не видать. Да и рассказывают, что стараются без особой надобности даже мимо не ходить. Почему?  
И ведь не единственная же странность: у Гизборна на ферме из живности только его лошадь, даже собаки нет. Хотя это такая лошадь, что с ней и собаки не надо, но все равно странно. Живущему на отшибе нужна собака.  
Вообще-то пару раз Гизборн про кота говорил, когда монаху показалось, что кто-то в кустах проскользнул. Тук тогда особо внимания не обратил, только удивился, что кот больно большой получается и нелюдимый очень. А ведь и вправду этого кота монах ни разу не видел. Как, впрочем, и все остальные. 


	2. Chapter 2

Из кустов высунулся тот, из-за кого и, в каком-то смысле, ради кого Гай теперь здесь обустраивал дом и прочее. А этот жил, не поймешь то ли рядом, то ли с ним. Хотя вопрос на счет «жил», учитывая все тонкости сего положения, был тоже весьма непростой.  
Зеленые глаза грустно смотрели из-под спутанной темной гривы. Десять лет прошло, а он все такой же, хотя чему удивляться? Он теперь всегда одинаковый будет. Ну, хоть так, учитывая, чем это вообще могло закончиться.   
— Да не прячусь я! Просто…   
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы он знал, я это понимаю.   
— И как ты себе это представляешь? «Привет, Тук! Это и вправду я»?   
— А ты сразу широко-то не улыбайся и обниматься не бросайся. Дай человеку сначала в себя прийти от вашей долгой разлуки, а потом уже рассказывай, что ты теперь… как бы это помягче, слегка необычный. Это я тут за все время чего только не навидался… а монаха-то и в самом деле может удар хватить.   
Гай хорошо помнил, как его самого чуть удар не хватил, когда все это произошло. 

_На алтаре, в свете от пламени костров лежало голое окровавленное тело того, из чьих ран он сам вытащил стрелы и кого он с замирающим от боли и страха сердцем тащил сюда через весь лес на руках…  
— И кровь врага, отданная добровольно. Понятно? — Рогатый был на удивление спокоен, будто не в его сына перед этим стрел понатыкали, а в бревно.   
— Можно подумать, до этого у меня разрешения спрашивали?! — Гай со злости и отчаяния огрызнулся, ему терять было уже нечего.   
— Теперь он будет должен это делать, — все так же равнодушно отозвался лесной бог. — А ты должен будешь это разрешение давать. И приглашение ему понадобится тоже, если, конечно, тебя интересует, чтобы все было… будем говорить, в порядке.   
— Это он-то будет должен? Да он слова-то такого… — хотя о чем они сейчас разговаривают? Тут главное — этого мерзавца обратно вернуть, хоть как!   
— Будет, никуда не денется. Ну и что ты молчишь? Зачем ты тогда пришел?   
— Так, а… — Гай растерялся, а потом еще раз посмотрел на бесчувственное окровавленное тело и, собрав остатки мужества, взглянул в глаза Хэрну: — Говорить что?  
— Своими словами, тут нет образца.   
— Хорошо… Я его при…   
— К нему обращайся.   
— Так он же не слышит!   
— Ему и не надо, придурок! Оно потом будет в нем. Так что давай, говори.   
Гай провел языком по пересохшим губам и постарался, чтобы голос не дрожал:   
— Я… Я буду… рад видеть тебя, Робин, чтоб тебя, Локсли, в своем доме, где бы он не находился и в чем бы не заключался. И я… я разделю с тобой все, что у меня есть.   
— Кхм! Ничего конкретного не забыл упомянуть? — спросил его лесной бог, слегка усмехнувшись.   
— А? Ну и кровь тоже. Так пойдет?   
— Пойдет. Отдаешь добровольно?   
— А как же иначе? Конечно, добровольно. А сколько ее надо-то?   
— Пятьдесят галлонов.   
— Но… у меня же столько нет! — оторопел Гай.   
Ему не было жалко, но даже отдай он все до последней капли, не смог бы выполнить это условие. Неужели не получится? Всему конец?!   
— Да не за раз! — фыркнул Хэрн. — Столько ему нужно, чтобы привыкнуть и не потянуло на другую человечью кровь. Понял?   
— Да… — чуть ли не с облегчением выдохнул Гай.   
— И вот это ты будешь принимать после, — Рогатый сунул в руки оторопевшему Гаю какую-то бутылочку. — Двадцать капель, рыцарь, ровно двадцать капель. Одной больше или меньше, и ты умрешь.   
— Надо обдумать эту возможность, — Гай потихоньку начал приходить в себя и попытался даже пошутить.   
— Он тоже. И в этот раз насовсем.  
— А… — шутить как-то сразу расхотелось. — Где я еще возьму, когда кончится? Ведьму искать?  
— Я тебе буду делать…_

_Первые несколько дней Локсли провел в пещере, пока Гай не нашел ему, да и себе в том числе, другой дом. Но за это время кровопийца чуть пару раз его не отправил на тот свет. Спас, как ни странно, тот же Хэрн, оттащив за шкирку своего сына от его «ужина», со словами «На завтра оставь». Гай тогда едва успел разрешение дать, прежде чем дюймовые клыки впились ему в плечо.  
А уже дома начались другие «сюрпризы». Гай отчаянно пытался вспомнить все, что когда-либо слышал о вампирах, и, опасаясь вреда солнечного света, запер Локсли в подвале. А потом обнаружил свежеиспеченного упыря среди бела дня во дворе их собственного дома, с большим воодушевлением употреблявшего какого-то мелкого зверька. И в погоне за своим обедом Локсли не потрудился даже штаны надеть.   
Увидев Гая, он спрятал тушку с отгрызенной головой за спину и попытался сдуть прилипшие к вымазанному кровью носу волоски от меха. В качестве оправдания он только произнес хмуро:   
— Я хочу есть.  
Гай тогда только и смог, что пробормотать:   
— Никакой живности в доме.  
Локсли оказался весьма прожорливым упырем. Гай от слабости едва на ногах держался, но потом привык, потому что деваться было некуда: первый этап перевоплощения требовал диких затрат сил и энергии, которую кроме как из крови получить было нельзя. Курица способна набить желудок и избавить от физических мук голода, но не способна удовлетворить остальные потребности. В этом отношении ничем нельзя заменить человеческую кровь. К тому же Хэрн предупреждал: не смешивать «еду», хотя бы на первом этапе.  
А через пару недель, набравшись сил, Локсли помчался в Лифорд, несмотря на предупреждения Гая, что никого он там не найдет.  
— В Лондон они уехали.  
Вернулся через несколько дней подавленный и мрачный, но зиму они прожили в одном доме, а с наступлением весны Локсли решил переехать в лес, заявив, что построит себе дом и чтобы непременно на дереве: дескать, всю жизнь мечтал, так хоть нежитью удастся. Вот так Гай разжился плотницкими инструментами и научился строить дома на деревьях. Не звать же на помощь монастырскую братию?_

И вот спустя десять лет Гай смотрел на Робина Локсли и думал, что из него и разбойник-то был не от мира сего, а он еще и упырем ненормальным заделался. И тут же спросил себя, в незнамо какой раз уже: «Вот много у тебя знакомых упырей, причем в прямом, а не в переносном смысле, чтобы ты знал какой из них нормальный, а какой нет? Тебе какого выдали, такого и… ну принимай как он есть, в общем!»

***

Робин наблюдал из кустов и, да, в каком-то смысле прятался. Только никак не мог до конца решить, от Тука или от себя. Если официально и теоретически, то, разумеется, от Тука. А если фактически, то… и не прячется он вовсе, а наблюдает. Он очень полюбил наблюдать, особенно последние несколько лет. Может быть, попутно немножечко любуется, но только совсем чуть-чуть.  
За эти годы он… изменился. Они оба, вообще-то. Только Гай еще и внешне. Между бровей навсегда застыла хмурая складка, в уголках глаз залегли морщины, но прищур остался тот же — и глаза все те же. За эти годы он очень здорово поседел, просто в светлых волосах не видно. Но сейчас свет падает так, что серебряные нити становятся заметны. После этой зимы их стало больше. Снова прокралась мысль, что еще одна такая зима, что на Остару едва выпроводили, будто не одна была, а целых три, то Робин поседеет уже сам.  
Он никогда не думал, что этот несгибаемый человек может вот так однажды приехать домой и, сославшись на усталость и отказавшись от ужина, просто лечь и не встать на следующее утро. Мысль, что это очень легко может произойти снова, Робин в очередной раз отогнал.  
Дождавшись, когда Тук уйдет, решил намекнуть о своем присутствии. Хотя все чаще ему казалось, что Гай и так прекрасно знает, что он тут. Каким чувством — непонятно.  
— …а монаха-то и в самом деле может удар хватить.  
— Ну вот и тем более не хочу пока, чтобы Тук знал. Надо его как-то подготовить.  
— Ну, и как ты себе это представляешь? «Знаешь, Тук, твой старый приятель Робин Локсли помер все-таки не совсем и теперь немного упырь»?  
— Вот вечно ты передергиваешь!  
— «А еще он тут лесничим служит и зовут его Роберт из Линби».  
— Ну…  
— И не думай, что я про ножницы забуду.  
— Так ты сам поди их куда-то задевал, а на меня пытаешься свалить.  
Вообще-то, строго говоря, к исчезновению садовых ножниц касательство он имел самое непосредственное, вот только признаваться не собирался ни за что. Как и возвращать их пока на место, поскольку еще понадобятся: трех монастырских шевиотов он уже слегка обкорнал в области пуза, чтобы незаметно было. Осталось поступить таким же образом еще с дюжиной, а шерсть снести старой пряхе на хуторе за холмом, она обещала спрясть ее и сделать толстый зимний плащ. Гаю он нужен: старый уже износился и давно не грел. Прошлой зимой это оказалось настолько очевидным, что дальше уже некуда. И, разумеется, Гай об этом подарке знать не должен, поскольку сюрприз.  
— Я не пытаюсь на тебя ничего свалить, но прецедент с ножницами и твоим участием, далеко не единственный, что грустно, меня в этом убеждают.  
— Ну, опять начинается?  
— Не опять, а снова. Сколько раз тебе говорить, что если ты в лесу живешь и все такое, то это еще не значит, что ты разбираешься в садовых деревьях, а именно в грушах, вишнях и сливах? Я уж про яблони не говорю. В них ты особенно не разбираешься.  
— Ты сгущаешь краски.  
— Ничуть. Когда ты в прошлый раз решил обрезать их, на следующий год они даже не зацвели! Ты чуть не сгубил три лучшие соммерсетские яблони!  
— Ну еще же четыре осталось!  
— И это единственное, что спасло тебе жизнь.  
— Нет, вот мне интересно как бы ты меня убивал? Это после всего? Гонялся бы за мной по двору с осиновым колом?  
— В принципе, можно ради эксперимента попробовать засадить его в тебя и посмотреть, что получится… Но после истории со святой водой, я бы на особо положительный эффект не рассчитывал.  
— Ну, знаешь!  
Робин готов был рассмеяться при воспоминании, но это сейчас. Тогда он чуть было не сошел с ума, но зато смог наконец отпустить Марион из своего сердца. Жить после этого стало легче. Но это после…

_Накануне же они с Гаем Гизборном переругались в очередной раз. Причина была одна и та же, повод был любым. Робин не мог смириться со своим положением и с тем, что оказался в нем в какой-то степени из-за Гизборна. Но все равно не нужно было бросаться с оружием. Сам не понял, как так получилось, и только когда кровь увидел, осознал, что натворил… Так что отказать у Гая Гизборна были все права, строго говоря, уже давно и триста раз. А у самого Робина остались только угрызения совести.  
Попытка извиниться все-таки успехом увенчалась, но это было уже потом. Тогда же в поисках Гизборна Робин пришел в аббатство, думая, что, если не найдет Гая, так точно свою смерть, ведь всем известно, что вампиры не могут быть там, где служат мессу. Лучше так, чем это унизительное положение.  
Но, как назло, с ним ничего не случилось. Обнаглел до того, что приперся в саму церковь, но вместо смерти, почти разочарованный Робин наткнулся на монаха, который попросил его помочь, на что согласился и в процессе из любопытства сунул нос в какой-то бочонок. Там оказалась святая вода._

***

Видя, как усмехается «ненормальный упырь», Гаю почему-то весело не было. История со святой водой и тем, что из нее проистекло, стоили тогда Локсли тяжкого похмелья и изрядной глупости после, а Гаю — если не менее изрядных нервов, то нескольких седых волос уж точно. Про мелочи вроде душевных мук и разбитого сердца можно даже и не заикаться.  
И ведь ничего же не предвещало! Хотя когда с этим упырем что-нибудь предвещает? Оно просто случается.

_Так получилось, что Гай в тот день оказался в обители, намереваясь поговорить с отцом-настоятелем и не только по финансовым вопросам. Вот тогда все и произошло, они закончили обсуждать следующий срок с суммой и перешли к частному разговору.  
С тех пор как Локсли сделался тем, кем он сейчас был, прошло на тот момент уже три года, но он все еще не смирился с этим положением и пытался вернуть себе свое прошлое.  
Накануне тоже, да так, что взбешенный Робин тогда удрал, а Гай остался зализывать раны и на теле, и в душе. Хотя, что такого, собственно, сказал этот придурок? Ну не первый же раз он начал обвинять Гая в том, что из-за него сейчас находится в таком положении? Это случалось регулярно. И зачем Гаю надо было говорить очевидные вещи, что лучше так, чем смерть? И, конечно же, было понятно, что Робин Локсли это жизнью не считал. И, вообще-то был прав, поскольку он сейчас не что иное как... нежить.  
— Это подло, Гизборн! Ты решил таким образом мне отомстить? Или ты возомнил, что я буду тебе за это благодарен?  
— Подло с тобой поступили, когда твои разлюбезные смерды тебя предали, а твои друзья даже за телом не пришли…  
— Не смей!   
Понятно, что после такого у Локсли крышу снесет полностью.   
Ну, схватился он за меч, так он и раньше это делал и до того, как… Ну поцарапал Гаю бок, так не проткнул же! Так что это, на самом деле, мелочи. Вот зачем сам отозвал собственное же разрешение с приглашением? Совсем рехнулся.  
Но Локсли сбежал, и что теперь делать — непонятно. А сам же Гай все чаще задавал себе вопрос: не оказались ли его благие намерения еще худшим злом для Робина?  
Проведя бессонную ночь, на утро Гай решил отвлечься делами и съездить в обитель, где он и поговорил тогда с отцом-настоятелем. Тот, сославшись на свою старость и немощность, опирался на его руку, пока они прогуливались по галерее:  
— Вы сказали, что хотите побеседовать со мной о чем-то? — аббат участливо смотрел на Гая снизу вверх.  
— Да, святой отец…  
— Вас что-то очень беспокоит, и я это вижу. Это ваша служба?  
— Нет, там привычный балаган, который всегда одинаков. Это касается дел личного характера… но я даже не знаю как лучше…  
— Ваша семья?   
— В каком-то смысле да, но не вполне.  
— Поясните, что вас смущает?  
— Это сложно объяснить, но я не знаю, верен ли путь, который я избрал? Хотя не совсем избрал, но там так получилось, что иначе не удалось бы.  
— Не удалось бы что?  
— В каком-то смысле спасти человека.  
— Значит, правильный.  
— Но вы даже не знаете, что произошло!  
— Вам удалось его спасти? С ним теперь все в порядке?  
— Ну… не сказать, чтобы… Могло быть и хуже. Значительно.  
— В таком случае — правильный.  
— Но… то, что получилось, его не устраивает.  
— Сам Господь создал этот мир, и кто считает его творение совершенным? К тому же он никогда не посылает нам испытаний не по силам. Или вы сомневаетесь в нем?  
— Я сомневаюсь в себе.  
— Отпускаю вам этот грех.  
Шум привлек их внимание. Раздался грохот, что-то упало, визгливо заорал кто-то из братии, а в ответ ему отменная брань на латыни.  
Второй голос показался Гаю подозрительно знакомым и он, оставив аббата, ринулся в церковь и обнаружил там разбитую бочку, монаха и Робина Локсли собственной персоной — на полу в луже воды. И, кажется, тот был… в стельку пьян?!  
— Святая вода! Ты разлил святую воду, дурень! — монах голосил не хуже мартовского кота.  
— Perite сacator! (отъебись, засранец) — окосевший вконец оный дурень, отмахнулся от него, как от назойливой мухи.  
— Ах ты, богохульник!   
— Potes meos suaviari clunes (поцелуй меня в зад)!  
Отогнав от себя желание малодушно скончаться на месте от разрыва сердца при виде столь колоритной картины и мысль о том, что Локсли решил самоубиться столь экстравагантным способом, не говоря уже о том, где этот паршивец нахватался столь изысканной латыни, Гай решил как-то действовать.  
К сожалению, решил действовать не только он, но и набежавшая на шум братия. Промокший до нитки упырь, увидев кроме монахов еще и Гая, икнул и пробормотал:  
— Я, пожалуй, лучше пойду!   
И сиганул из церкви как заяц._


	3. Chapter 3

Робин не мог с уверенностью сказать, когда все началось. Он порой вообще не был уверен, что было хоть какое-то начало, он помнил только самые яркие эпизоды, после которых для него открывалось что-то новое и в себе, и в Гае Гизборне. Вот история со святой водой с последствиями и была одним из них.  
Робин ясно, будто это было вчера, помнил, как проснулся в их доме, то есть формально в доме Гая, но если в корень посмотреть, то все-таки в их. 

_Голова болела, во рту пересохло, а губы почему-то распухли и, кажется, их кто-то здорово покусал. А он сам весьма вероятно тоже кого-то укусил, поскольку в теле было ощущение сытости и довольства, будто он напился крови от пуза… и хороший вопрос — чьей? Высунув нос из-под одеяла, он увидел бледного как полотно Гая, сидящего на лавке, и осторожно спросил:  
— Как я тут оказался?  
— Я тебя сюда принес…  
— То есть ты?  
— Да, снова дал тебе приглашение, если ты об этом…  
— Спасибо… мне правда очень жаль, что я тебя… — Робину было очень стыдно и он никак не мог подобрать слова, чтобы попросить прощения, но Гай только глубоко вздохнул и буркнул что-то неразборчивое.  
Робин тоже вздохнул, стараясь припомнить события вчерашнего дня, но, сколько ни силился, так и не вспомнил, что было после того, как он случайно опрокинул на себя святую воду. Попутно поозирался в поисках своей одежды, но не обнаружил ее.  
— Но я совсем не помню, как ты меня сюда принес… а где мои штаны?  
— Понятия не имею. А не помнишь, потому что ты спал.   
Робин немного смутился, но отсутствие штанов волновало его все-таки меньше, чем другое обстоятельство:  
— А ты случайно не знаешь, я перед тем, как заснуть никого не укусил?  
— Меня ты укусил, но с разрешения. И не перед тем, как заснуть, а уже тут… Ты проснулся ненадолго…  
— Фух! Я уж подумал…  
— Что ты оприходовал какого-то барана?  
— Почему барана?  
— Я нашел тебя в овчарне. И принес домой.  
— Я спал? А штаны ты с меня снял?   
— Я снял с тебя рубашку, но это было уже здесь.   
Только Робин задумался над всеми этими странными обстоятельствами, как вдруг память смилостивилась над ним, и он вспомнил, как примчавшись в лес, он вдруг увидел между деревьев тонкую фигуру своей жены Марион и догнал ее. Она сначала не поверила, что он живой, но потом… Она приняла его таким, каким он стал, и они… они занимались любовью, они…  
— Марион! — воскликнул Робин, подпрыгнув в постели.  
Гай Гизборн побледнел и сжался.  
— Она была там! Я вспомнил!   
— Когда я нашел тебя, там никого больше не было…  
— Но она там БЫЛА! И я найду ее, она любит меня, и я люблю ее…  
— Робин, это был… сон! И потом, ты же сейчас…  
— Она знает и это совершенно неважно для нее! Ей важен я!  
Гизборн опустил голову и пробормотал:  
— Она уже почти два года с другим…  
— Это все не важно, любит она меня! — Робин вдруг умолк, увидев на лице рыцаря растерянность и… боль. — Завидуешь?  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты испытывал напрасные надежды и тешил себя иллюзией…  
— Как благородно!  
Гизборн ничего не ответил, он просто отвернулся, а Робин вскочил и, отыскав в сундуке штаны, помчался искать свою жену.   
Он ее нашел, в местечке, которое называлось Кром-Круак. Она была там с Робертом Хантингтоном.  
Увидев, как они обнимаются, он потерял осторожность и выдал свое присутствие. Она уставилась на него раскрыв рот и только спустя некоторое время тихо прошептала:  
— Робин?  
Хантингтон вытащил Альбион:  
— Это не он — это такое же чудовище, как и та женщина, что была похожа на жену Скарлета. Это опять проделки колдуна! Не всех убили.  
— Да сколько их еще?  
— Не знаю, но этот не уйдет!  
— Робин, прошу тебя, будь осторожен, — Марион вцепилась в рукав Хантингтона, а тот на несколько мгновений прикрыл ее ладонь своей и улыбнулся:  
— Не беспокойся!  
И ринулся в чащу за Робином Локсли. Тот хотел было завести Хантингтона в глубь леса и в честном бою решить спор, но за Робертом последовала Марион, а за ней и остальные. Робин решил отступить и попробовать чуть позже. Он перемахнул через кусты, когда услышал крик, кажется, Мача:  
— Уйдет, демон!  
— Не уйдет! — услышал он одновременно голоса Роберта и своей жены.  
Когда в спину Робина вонзились две стрелы, надежда на то, что Марион все еще любит его умерла.  
Гизборн, увидев его, грязного, окровавленного и измученного, опустил глаза, а Робин с трудом заставил себя сказать:  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь… я сам не могу вытащить стрелы, а больше мне идти не к кому…  
— Сейчас, только все необходимое достану.  
И больше не произнес ни слова, только молча закатал рукав и протянул ему руку. Робин отказаться не смог — слишком много сил было потрачено._

А Гай потом старательно обходил эту тему в разговорах, за что Робин был ему очень благодарен, хотя никогда не говорил об этом. Но с того дня мысли о Марион приходили все реже и реже, и уже не причиняли такой боли, а потом и вовсе перестали.   
К Робину стали приходить другие мысли, чему немало способствовали душные ночи позднего лета и привычка Гизборна спать без рубашки.

***

Сейчас, вспоминая эту историю, Гай одновременно вспоминал и тот момент, с которого, наверное, для него все и началось. Просто осознал не сразу, но истоки были точно там. Праздник Литы в Уикэме.

_В погоне за Хэрном Гай очутился в глубине леса и неожиданно на него навалилась… а что это было, он не понял тогда, да и потом тоже. Ужас разрывал сердце, было почти невыносимо больно. Гай несся, спотыкаясь и падая, одежда цеплялась за всякие сучки, а ветви хлестали по лицу. Но это было еще не все. Самым страшным были голоса, и он пытался убежать от них, но не мог. Вот тогда он выскочил на поляну и замер от открывшегося зрелища. Там, на траве, утыканный стрелами, лежал Робин Локсли. Гай отчаянно пытался понять, как это произошло, призывая на помощь жалкие остатки разума и хотя бы призрачную логику. Ведь этого же не могло быть! Нивель стрелял в Хэрна, но тот улизнул, а Локсли… Он же остался в деревне, он не мог тут оказаться. Кто же его так? Как его бог смог допустить такое? Как во сне Гай приблизился к мертвому телу и увидел, что тот еще жив. Он еще дышал, прерывисто, дергано, слабо, но еще дышал. На губах была кровавая пена, а кровь была везде. Вдруг разбойник повернул голову и посмотрел в его сторону, что-то шепнул. Гай не помнил, как опустился на колени перед Робином Локсли. Тот вдруг посмотрел ему в глаза и прошептал, на сей раз отчетливо:  
— Помоги мне…  
И услышал собственный почти безжизненный голос, как будто со стороны:  
— Как?  
Взгляд полный боли и отчаяния был устремлен на него:  
— Прошу тебя… помоги мне… пожалуйста!  
Гай, повинуясь внезапному порыву, вдруг взял его за руку, а тот судорожно вцепился в нее. Тело затряслось и замерло, глаза погасли и остекленели, взгляд застыл. Его враг, еще миг назад просивший его о помощи, был мертв. А сам он, в тот момент от всего сердца желавший ему помочь, был бессилен что-либо сделать.  
Сколько Гай Гизборн просидел рядом с мертвым телом, он не знал. Он только гладил Локсли по волосам, а у самого текли слезы. Их было так много, что он чуть не задохнулся. Разум твердил, что мертвый враг — повод для радости, но что-то внутри безмерно скорбело о потере, что-то неподвластное ему, отдельное от него, о чем он раньше и не подозревал. Наверное, это все-таки была душа — по крайней мере, Гай так себе это попытался объяснить. Ведь не все же время ты слышишь даже биение собственного сердца, не говоря уже про то, чтобы чувствовать душу.   
И в ту страшную ночь Робин Локсли для него и в самом деле умер. Как враг умер. Должно быть, в ту ночь умер и сам Гай, как его враг. А что осталось?  
Остались голоса, которые и вывели его тогда из леса, вернее выгнали, потому что бежал он от них.  
Остался сон о смерти, что не давал ему покоя до тех пор, пока через неделю, увидев в кустах знакомую морду, Гай облегченно вздохнул, чуть не рассмеявшись:  
— Живой, мерзавец?!  
— Гизборн, ты все-таки тронулся умом!   
— И не надейся. На деньги, кстати, тоже, тем более что их нет. Адью, висельник!  
Гай пришпорил лошадь.   
Когда пришла весть, что разбойники куда-то подались из этих краев Гаю, хотелось петь от счастья, чего с ним никогда не случалось. А эти сволочи взяли и вернулись!   
Сон вернулся тоже, что самое ужасное, и в ночь перед боем в Уикэме Гай не мог даже на миг закрыть глаза. Не находил себе места и не знал, что ему делать, как избежать неизбежного. Хотелось напиться и сдохнуть. Не мог ни того, ни другого, поскольку шерифу он нужен был трезвым и живым._

Эти воспоминания внезапно навалились на него, и он не знал, как ему поступить, он только знал, что во что бы то ни стало нужно найти Робина.  
Но тот нашел его сам.

_— Марион! Не бойся, это я!  
Все еще пьяный вдрызг упырь принял его за свою любовь.  
Гай замер в растерянности, а вот Робин… Выскользнув как тень из кустов, тот остановился в шаге от него.   
— Прошу тебя, не убегай, выслушай меня! — умоляющий взгляд был прикован к его лицу, глаза подозрительно блестели в полумраке леса. — Я так многое хочу сказать тебе… Марион, любовь моя, прости меня! Я не мог прийти раньше, я боялся, что причиню тебе вред… а это последнее, что я хотел. Я понимаю, что ты злишься на меня, но у меня не было выхода, я должен был так сделать. Скажи что-нибудь, не молчи! Пожалуйста!  
И протянул к нему руку с намерением коснуться лица. Гай инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, Робин тут же руку отдернул и по его лицу потекли слезы.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я прикасался к тебе?.. Увы, я уже не тот, кого ты любила раньше… Чтобы выжить, мне пришлось стать чудовищем, — и Робин приподнял руками верхнюю губу, показывая клыки. — Но я все еще люблю тебя, Марион, и я не могу забыть, как мы были счастливы. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь даже разговаривать со мной.  
— Робин… тебе это только кажется, — Гай и сам не знал, зачем он заговорил, ведь он ничем не мог помочь в этой ситуации, но вид несчастного Локсли был настолько невыносим, что не сделать ничего Гай просто не мог. Но как объяснить этому лесному паршивцу, что тут нет его жены? Может быть, звук чужого голоса образумит несчастного, развеет чары? Увы, чуда не случилось, поскольку все произошло с точностью до наоборот: душа Робина воспарила на крыльях надежды.   
— Марион? Так ты все еще?.. Позволь мне доказать тебе свою любовь! — и с этими словами бывший разбойник в мгновение ока очутился рядом и прижался к нему.   
От неожиданности Гай попятился и чуть не споткнулся, но его удержал от падения Локсли, схватив в объятия, причем стервец умудрился тут же переместить одну руку ниже пояса. Вот уж никак Гай не рассчитывал, что его самым банальным образам попытаются ухватить за задницу.  
Если бы Локсли был человеком, то Гай подумал бы, что тот допился до зеленых чертей, но до чего может допиться вампир — у него даже ни одной мысли не было. Тот же продолжал бесстыдно лапать совершенно обалдевшего Гая, воображая при этом свою супругу. Как выкручиваться из этого положения Гай не знал, а оно становилось все серьезнее, поскольку Робин, шепча ему на ухо всякую чушь, предназначавшуюся для Марион, настойчиво склонял его улечься прямо тут на траву посреди поляны и раздвинуть ноги. Если первое еще куда ни шло, то второе в планы не входило. Руки бывшего разбойника тем временем пролезли под котту и... вот черт, куда совсем не нужно было — наглая лапа была засунута в штаны!  
— А вот на это уговора не было! — и Гай для придания весомости своим словам влепил Локсли в качестве дополнительного аргумента хорошую оплеуху.  
— Марион, любовь моя, за что ты так со мной? Я же люблю только тебя, ты моя майская королева! — физиономия Локсли отражала мировую скорбь, в глазах стояли слезы.   
— Да как тебе объяснить-то, что я не Марион? — застонал Гай, прикидывая как бы оглушить охваченного любовной лихорадкой вампира и транспортировать его домой, а там он придет в себя и, может, ничего и не вспомнит. — А если ты будешь меня хватать за такие места, то у меня встанет, вернее, почти встало… и тогда у тебя будет большая проблема!  
Однако бывший король Шервуда был глух к этим разумным доводам, он решил действовать решительно и впился губами в губы Гая, намереваясь пропихнуть свой язык ему в рот. Оценить сие мастерство по достоинству не получилось, поскольку Локсли умудрился, подставив Гаю подножку, наконец повалить на землю. Гай в попытке избежать этого неудачно упал и стукнулся головой, на пару минут перестав сопротивляться, чем и воспользовался бывший разбойник: самым откровенным образом снял с него штаны, сопровождая свои действия словами, что безмерно соскучился и все это время хранил верность!   
Гай еще надеялся, что, обнаружив у своей «женушки» мужской член, Локсли протрезвеет и опомнится, но того совершенно не смутило наличие оного. Более того, стервец принялся одной рукой распускать шнуровку на собственных штанах, а другой гладить Гая по внутренней поверхности бедра и, сжав в ладони яички, слегка перекатил их. Гай чуть не взвыл от бессилия справиться с собственным телом и попытался отпихнуть руки. Локсли руки убрал, но только для того, чтобы спустить штаны, но уже с себя.  
— Любовь моя, я так истосковался по тебе!.. О? Ты хочешь быть сверху?  
— А что тебя так удивляет? — глухо рыкнул Гай, опрокидывая Робина на спину, потому что в яйцах заломило уже нестерпимо.   
Но, окинув взглядом распростертое перед ним тело, все же замер в нерешительности… Ноющий от желания и истекающий смазкой член почти ткнулся в отверстие.  
— Любовь моя, что ты там делаешь? Иди ко мне…  
— Ты не знаешь, о чем просишь…  
Робин же сейчас не рассчитывает на такое развитие событий, он думает о своей Марион… Последняя иллюзия, единственное утешение… А сам Гай? Ведь он в самом деле хочет его, к чему себя обманывать?  
Гай сжал в кулаке, ствол своего члена и через несколько резких движений вверх и вниз выплеснул семя. Потом оперся на руки и навис над Робином, вглядываясь в лицо.  
— Я не Марион! — произнес он как можно более отчетливо, как предупредив.  
— Моя! — и Локсли обнял его, скользнув руками по спине и погладив ягодицы. — Я знал, что ты меня все еще любишь! Никто и ничто не сможет разлучить нас!  
— Ну, сам напросился!   
Гай решил, что, в конце концов, рот у мужчин и женщин не так уж и различается, так что тут он за Марион вполне сойдет, раз уж так получилось. Вот поэтому начал с поцелуев, жадно, не церемонясь прикусывая губы Робина, скользя языком по шее и кадыку, целуя ямку между ключиц и сами ключицы, лаская соски и прихватывая их губами, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев к пупку и ниже.   
Для удобства пришлось снять с пьяного в стельку упыря штаны полностью, и они так и остались валяться где-то в кустах. Больше ничто не мешало заняться собственно мужским естеством, которое уже расположилось на животе, истекая смазкой. Тронуть подобравшиеся яички губам, пройтись языком по уздечке, подуть на головку и проделать все сначала, разбавив это прикосновением пальцев к входу, а потом, осмелев, проведя по контуру изнутри… Робин не противился этой наглой ласке, только разочарованно стонал, когда Гай, слегка играя с ним, выпускал его член изо рта. Наконец лесной стервец не выдержал:  
— Ну же! Прошу тебя! Я больше не могу!  
Гай, плотно сомкнув губы на его члене, медленно начал двигаться вниз к паху, а потом вверх. Робин выгнулся и, со стоном кончив, распластался на траве и затих.   
Гай отдышался и осторожно произнес:  
— Локсли?  
Молчание.  
— Ты что, заснул?  
Молчание.   
Гай долго и внимательно смотрел в лицо спящего мертвецким сном Робина, такое прекрасное и такое спокойное. А потом натянул штаны, встал и, завернув спящего в свой плащ, взвалил на плечо.   
Положить пришлось в свою постель, поскольку она была ближе всего. Сам растянулся рядом, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. И в это время Локсли приоткрыл глаза и уставился на Гая.  
— Разрешаешь?   
— А куда я денусь? Разрешаю… — пробормотал Гай, и к его шее прижались губы Робина.   
Пользуясь положением, Гай обнял его и прижал к себе. Робин, кажется, даже и не заметил этого: сделав всего пару глотков, он уснул.  
Наутро им предстоял серьезный разговор, но он тогда понятия не имел, как все пойдет на самом деле и чем закончится._

Вытащив стрелы и обработав раны Робина, Гай осторожно коснулся его волос: ему хотелось как-то утешить его, но сделать это незаметно. Получилось ли? Не ясно… Но с тех пор про Марион Робин больше не вспоминал и встреч больше не искал, а Гай старательно избегал каких-либо напоминаний или даже намеков на это. Очень хотелось думать, что Робин смирился и успокоился… Зато проблема возникла у самого Гая.  
Этот их единственный раз следовало выкинуть из головы еще тогда, но не выкинул. Хотя пытался, но чем больше он старался, тем хуже у него получалось. И к нему стали приходить странные сны, в которых Робин сам дарил ему свое расположение и ласку.   
Пару раз проснувшись в мокром исподнем, Гай попробовал было отвлечься на замковых служанок, но вскоре понял всю несостоятельность этих попыток, плюнул и на попытки, и на служанок. Лучше так, чем ничего. Хоть во сне…  
Но последний раз это было с дюжину дней назад, а тут еще Робин крутится перед глазами… и порой так сложно удержаться и не попробовать прикоснуться к волосам, положить руку на плечо, когда тот приходит за кровью. Вот хотя бы сейчас при виде этого лесного паршивца надо как-то взять себя в руки и… чем бы притушить собственное возбуждение? Не ехать же так на службу?  
Гай подошел к бочке с водой и, сняв рубашку, вылил на себя несколько ковшей. Ну и пусть придется в мокрых штанах в дом идти, зато желание схлынуло, хоть на некоторое время.


	4. Chapter 4

Робин хмуро смотрел, как Гай Гизборн собирается в Ноттингем, и невольно ловил себя на том, что не хочет его туда отпускать. Хотя что зависит в этой ситуации от его желания? Ничего. Ехать Гаю придется и это факт, но почему нужно ехать в этот вшивый клоповник именно сегодня? Хорошо, хоть ненадолго уезжает.  
Вот этот… рыцарь, чтоб его! Провел пятерней по волосам и связал шнурком их в хвост — и это у него называется причесался. Камизу снял и ведро на себя вылил — и это у него называется помылся. Хорошо, хоть в этот раз в штанах остался. Он вообще догадывается, какое впечатление он производит, когда вот так просто снимает с себя… что на нем есть, и выливает на себя воду? Видимо, нет. И какое производит, когда спит — тоже. При этом он совершенно не подозревает, в каких позах он это делает. Вот в других, менее… соблазнительных, он спать не может? Не может. Других у него вообще нет. И Робин это понял уже давно. 

Лето выдалось жаркое и ночи были душными, так что неудивительно, что окна были открыты — иначе спать невозможно. Робин это прекрасно понимал, поскольку в своем доме на дереве так же мучился от ночной духоты. Решил проверить, не прохладнее ли в доме, и наткнулся на картину спящего полуголого рыцаря. С тех пор приходил ночью и усаживался на окно, наблюдая за Гаем, отгоняя крайне неуместные и далеко не приличные мысли о… всяком.  
Подойти ближе откровенно боялся, но до чертиков хотелось. Наконец не выдержал. Тихо подкрался, сел рядом на кровать и осторожно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к плечу… Гай не проснулся. Это подбодрило, и рука сама скользнула по спине, почти добралась до поясницы — и тут Гай во сне повернулся на спину, и лунный луч коснулся его лица. Робин чуть от зависти к этому не сдох, пока до него не дошло, что он и сам может так сделать. Вот и сделал. Оказывается, как это приятно — наконец коснуться так, как хотел. И ведь давно уже, только себе запрещал и мысли гнал, боялся их.  
Или еще того хуже: делал, но так, что… Самому противно вспоминать, как тогда, в самом начале их знакомства, опьяненный победой, провел кончиком кинжала по абрису лица. Гай тогда скривился и что-то прошипел на франкском. Робин не понял, только в голову ударила кровь, что норманн даже сейчас издевается, и рука дрогнула, острая сталь поцарапала кожу, по шее потекла красная струйка. Гай тогда в него плюнул.  
Вот после этого он и приказал привязать рыцаря к лошади, заглушив мысль, что если считает, что Гай Гизборн заслужил смерть, то надо было просто убить, а не изгаляться, потому что… Почему, кстати? До конца дня потом тошнило от отвращения. Чем угодно себя оправдывал и уговаривал. Насилу сработало. Но ведь не единственный же раз это было? В том-то и дело, что не единственный.  
Но ведь сейчас ничто не мешает просто коснуться подбородка, убрать прядь волос со лба, провести кончиками пальцев по шейной жиле… Робин чувствовал в глубине под пальцами легкие толчки крови и, убрав руку, прикоснулся уже губами. Опомнился только когда язык добрался до шрама на плече и, неосторожно проследовав по нему и ниже, тронул сосок. За эти годы Робин успел узнать происхождение всех шрамов на теле своего… Робин затруднялся уже сказать, кого. Но точно уже давно не врага. На некоторые отметины было больно смотреть и, касаясь их губами, он как будто просил прощения за то, что оставил их.  
Гай вдруг то ли вздохнул, то ли застонал, а Робин испугался, что тот проснется и решил прекратить, но не смог отказать себе и не провести пальцами по животу к паху. И не мог не заметить, что Гай возбужден. Видит во сне какую-нибудь красотку, наверное… А так хотелось самому видеть его глаза в этот момент, знать, что хотят тут именно его, Робина. Позволяют ему. При мысли об этом у самого вырвался тяжелый вздох. Было немного обидно, но не прийти на следующую ночь не мог. Вот тогда он и придумал использовать сонное зелье, для верности. Пусть Гай видит во сне кого угодно, главное, чтобы не проснулся. А когда он спит, то ведь на самом деле безраздельно принадлежит ему, Робину, и, значит, в каком-то смысле они вместе.   
Но при этом неизменно возникала проблема собственного желания, которое приходилось удовлетворять, используя свой же кулак, поскольку другой способ его утоления не подходил. Хотя, казалось бы, самый естественный и простой — это засунуть… Но вот от такого Гай точно проснется, и никакое зелье не поможет. И тогда… вот что будет тогда, Робин боялся себе даже представить. Значит, надо было обойтись по-другому… Вот и обходился, полагая, что так будет лучше, сосредоточиваясь на другом, а не на этом мелком неудобстве.  
Ему нравилось играть с Гаем, лаская языком внутреннюю поверхность его бедра, слегка касаясь поросли в паху, но и только. Ему важно было увидеть, как тот во сне кусает губы, услышать, как он тихо стонет. Довести себя до конца — и вот тогда можно было, скользнув языком по уздечке и верх, прижать слегка головку и плотно обхватив губами ствол, почувствовать пальцы Гая в своих волосах и в несколько движений вверх и вниз заставить его выплеснуть семя. Безумно хотелось растянуться рядом и заснуть, сжимая в объятиях, но… приходилось идти к себе. Однако, несмотря на все эти неудобства, после таких ночей Робин просыпался в прекрасном настроении и… сытым. Сладко потягиваясь, он чувствовал себя счастливым несмотря ни на что. Но почему-то Гай после этих ночей старался в сторону Робина не смотреть, выглядел смущенным и взгляд у него был… очень задумчивый. 

Странно, но такое же смущение было на лице Гая сейчас. Ведь они не занимались этим накануне, что было бы очень неплохо. Да что говорить, это было бы просто прекрасно.  
Робин наблюдал за ним, и ему безумно хотелось подойти вплотную и совершить тот же путь, что проделывает струйка воды на спине Гая, но уже языком. Или обнять, прижать к себе и, проведя руками по животу, скользнуть пальцами под шнурок штанов, которых на нем можно сказать, что и нет, поскольку они мокрые и ничего уже не скрывают…  
Но надо подождать и заняться пока насущными делами. А когда Гай вернется, то тем же вечером можно будет заняться уже им. Изловчиться и добавить несколько капель сонной настойки в его кружку с элем, чтобы не разбудить случайно… Прошло больше двух недель с тех пор, как они последний раз… хорошо, не они, а Робин, но главное — это происходит, хоть и не так часто, как хотелось бы.  
Ну, и еще малая возможность прикоснуться есть, когда приходит за кровью. А что, если сейчас попросить? Она уже давно не нужна, но… как иначе получить разрешение прикоснуться губами к шее? Попутно зарыться лицом в мягкие волосы на затылке… Пара мгновений, всего на несколько ударов сердца, но…

_— И что ты там делаешь?  
— Я выбираю место, где удобнее укусить… тут было в прошлый раз, не зажило еще до конца… а там в позапрошлый. Не хочу делать тебе больно, вот и проверяю, а это самый лучший способ.  
— С чего бы это такая забота?  
— Ну как — с чего? Все-таки я тебя уже не первый год знаю и… и вообще, с едой надо быть аккуратным и не портить ее, вот! И заботиться, в том числе.  
— Да ну?  
— Ну да!   
— Кхм… тогда выбирай… ладно._

Вот так и выкручивался. Иначе было бы совсем невыносимо — быть рядом и не иметь возможности показать свои чувства…  
Гай, кажется, даже и не удивился просьбе. Так что Робин, успокоившись, решил, что потерпит еще неделю. Тут важнее, чтобы тот не догадался, что его странные сны — не такие уж и сны… Потому что, если он обнаружит, что, пока ему какие-нибудь девки снятся, он на самом деле с одним знакомым вампиром дело имеет, его реакция может оказаться весьма… в общем непростой, а еще сложнее будет вопрос, как от нее увернуться.  
Но добраться до вожделенной персоны удалось только на день Зеленого Джека. Робин мысленно дал себе клятву в ночь Бельтайна пригласить Гая на праздник и попытаться сказать, как-то предложить… Хватит уже тянуть. Но Робин упустил из виду важную деталь: про сонное зелье он забыл. Впрочем, оправдания у него были.

***

— Мне нужно в Ноттингем, вернусь через неделю. Можешь последить за домом?  
— Вообще-то у меня дела, но я могу заходить и проверять все ли в порядке, пойдет? — Робин Локсли слегка нахмурился и прикусил губу, а Гай в очередной раз про себя отметил, что тот почему-то не любит, когда его просят за домом последить.  
— Пойдет и так… Кстати, должен прийти брат Илларион, принести саженцы, ты их не трогай, просто полей и поставь в тень. Я приеду и все сделаю сам.  
Гай вздохнул: в результате следить Робин ни за чем не будет. Это он еще в первые годы житья тут понял, как и то, что нечисти тут — не протолкнешься, причем самой разной. И опять чего-нибудь пропадет… Поскольку у соседей-мавок руки, или чего там у них, чешутся хронически. Да и хрен с ними вместе с пропажей, привык уже. И не вешать же замок, в самом деле? В первый год он как-то повесил, так его тут же и украли. Локсли тогда сказал, что это «соседи», те, которые рядом с ним живут в лесу. Если учесть, что до ближайшего людского жилья надо идти через весь лес и еще полмили, то возник законный вопрос, кто же эти соседи? Оказалось много кто, да еще разными кланами. Гай в них тут же запутался, а потом плюнул и даже вникать не стал, предоставив это Робину.  
— Ладно, учту… — тем временем буркнул тот.  
— И, прошу тебя, будь осторожен: настоятель на днях жаловался, что участились нападения на овец… предположительно волки, но… Мне это не нравится.  
Тем более, что ситуация и в самом деле была скверная, особенно последнее время. Ну, зимой это еще как-то можно было понять, поскольку в это суровое время года волки нападают на все, что попадется на глаза. Но весной? Они разошлись по семьям... И кто-то из них до сих пор промышляет овцами и козами? А если это на самом деле не волк? Ведь то, что это может быть и что-то другое, исключать нельзя, а Гай, как никто, это знал.  
«Соседи» в таком ни разу замечены не были, да и не нужно им… И вряд ли это был Робин… Вот очень вряд ли, но он так неосторожно везде шляется и… тоже охотится, а добычу потом смердам раздает, браконьер чертов!  
— Уж не думаешь ли ты, что это я?  
— Я так не думаю, но… постарайся, чтобы на тебя вдруг не подумали. А то увидят, чего им не следует, и сделают выводы… всякие нехорошие.  
— Почему сразу нехорошие-то?  
— Потому что хороших они не сделают априори.  
— Ты, как всегда, сгущаешь краски, — отмахнулся от него Локсли и выскользнул за дверь.  
А Гай тяжело вздохнул и продолжил собираться на службу. Чтобы отвлечься от этих самых, нехороших мыслей обвел глазами комнату. Взгляд задержался на «Исповеди» что неосторожно оставил на столе. Тут же пришла мысль: может быть, оно и лишнее, но список с блаженного Августина — работу всей осени и зимы — вместе со списком с Плиния, лучше спрятать в место понадежнее, чем сундук в доме… И сами книги, что выпросил в аббатстве. Нет, все-таки торнтонская библиотека недаром считается одной из лучших в Англии. И пусть Робин Локсли сколь ему угодно издевается, над тем, что, дескать, сам же говорил, что место книг в доме божием. Правильно, но собственноручно сделанными списками с этих книг распоряжается уже их сделавший. Тем более, что сам же Локсли это потом и читает, научился.  
Кстати, новый комплект оружия для них обоих, что лежит под кроватью Гая, тоже неплохо припрятать и остатки запаса свечей. Новые можно на следующей неделе в аббатстве купить, а, может, даже и так дадут. Но пока пару в замке прихватить. Можно и не пару, а тройку, а то и полдюжины. Да, надо припрятать и начатого Аристотеля, которого еще в конце зимы еле в аббатстве выцарапал, все равно сейчас нет времени продолжать его переписывать, а с настоятелем можно попытаться договориться. Да и Локсли сейчас не до книг будет, поскольку с наступлением весны этого упыря дома хронически не бывает. Может, оно и к лучшему, а то сны эти стали приходить все чаще, и Гай боялся, что наяву не выдержит. Вот как сейчас: ведь чуть было не обнял, когда тому кровь понадобилась. Но сейчас главное — дела: припрятать получше все по-настоящему ценное, потому что последнее время слишком уж часто вещи пропадать начали. Слишком!

Строго говоря, «соседи» и раньше-то таскали без зазрения совести, что плохо лежит, но все по незначительной мелочи, а сейчас они последний стыд потеряли. Намедни старый плащ сдернули. Висел себе, никого не трогал, на солнце жарился. Гай и не носил его уже давно, этой зимой на дверь вешал, чтобы не сквозило. И вот лежит на ступеньке букет примул на куске дубовой коры, а плаща нет. Ну, ясное дело: мавки спиздили, как и новый котелок на Остару. Взамен каких-то кореньев оставили, так что считается — поменялись. Ну и все-таки небольшая польза от них была: они за Фьюри приглядывали хорошо — конь за эти десять лет ни разу не болел. Ну и сад тоже. Но в остальном видимо спасу от них никакого нет, не было и не будет никогда... Сия компания хозяйственно тырила все, что под руку попадет: унесли новый топор, предложив за него туесок малины, за большой кус мыла оставили каких-то трав. Потом таким же образом они «обменяли» на дубовый венок жбан с элем. Нож и половину одеял, вывешенных на просушку, «компенсировали» корзинами ягод шиповника, ежевики и грибов.   
Как-то вместо своего пояса Гай обнаружил розу, а вместо камизы — букет васильков. А сколько кружек и кувшинов перетаскали — не сосчитать. Но после того, как сперли свеже купленную на ярмарке флягу, в которой накануне Гай привез из замка бренди, он обозлился и высказал вслух все, что он думает по поводу соседей. Утром на пороге стояла корзинка со свежими яйцами, которую Робин тут же всю на яичницу и извел. А на следующий день исчезла уже сковородка, на которой упырь эту яичницу и готовил. На ее месте красовалось нечто непонятное из веревочек, перьев и желудей. Легкий ветерок шевелил эту странную конструкцию, подвешенную на гвоздь. С трудом подавив приступ истерического хохота, Гай смирился, решив, что так дешевле будет и, наверное, для всех.  
И ведь не прищучишь, поскольку бессмысленно — они мавки — и бесполезно оттого же. Да и Робин за них вечно вступается, со своим «Не порть добрососедские отношения». Вот он и не портил, только морщился всякий раз, когда не находил какую-нибудь вещь.   
Единственное, что утешало и на что не зарились неугомонные воришки, так это на книги, списки с них и садовый инструмент. На последний зарился Робин, вот сколько раз говорить этому упырю, что садоводом он может только притворяться? И садовые ножницы — его работа, и пусть только попробует чего обрезать, садовод дубовый!   
Ну ладно, когда мавки шалят, а вот когда даже к шерифу ходят жаловаться по поводу пропавшего мелкого скота, это уже другой вопрос. Пока только овцы с козами, но, не ровен час, люди пропадать начнут… вернее уже. Но пока еще никто не задался нехорошими вопросами. А вот когда зададутся… Последствия этого могут быть весьма непредсказуемы и опасны.   
Робин может очень легко попасть в ситуацию, где его будет сложно защитить, причем так, чтобы никто не узнал о его… пусть будет, особенностях. Хоть к Хэрну не иди! Кстати, туда все равно надо: и капли нужны, и списки отнести. Все-таки у него в пещере лучшее место для таких вещей: и сухо, и не полезет никто… не говоря уже про то, что не догадается.  
Сунув в торбу книги и свитки, Гай отбыл на службу и не видел, как оный садовод, проводив его взглядом, тихо улизнул со двора. Ему нужно было забрать из своего дома тот самый старый плащ, свежедобытую шерсть и отнести все это старой Берте, как они договаривались.


	5. Chapter 5

Гай не торопился укладывать полученную от Хэрна бутылочку с настойкой в свой кошель. Он держал ее на ладони и в очередной раз задумался над всей этой ситуацией. Вот не примет он эти капли — и что? Станет тем же что и Робин — упырем? Или не станет? Что она дает кроме быстрого восстановления сил? Все как-то не решался спросить. Надолго ли хватит его собственных? Даже с этой настойкой. Последнее время мысль об этом приходила все чаще. После болезни прошлой зимой, можно сказать, что не уходила вовсе. Если с ним что-то случится, то что будет с Робином? Чисто теоретически тот теперь не так уж и нуждается в человеческой крови, обходясь кровью животных, он закончил перевоплощение почти пять лет тому назад, но все еще приходит за ней. Скорее по привычке, которую Гай не хочет менять и сам. Так ему выпадает возможность лишний раз прикоснуться к своему драгоценному вампиру. И при этом не возбудить никаких подозрений. Но… где гарантия, что не потянет на других людей? Где гарантия, если вдруг с Робином что-то произойдет, а своих ресурсов и сил на восстановление ему не хватит и придется убить кого-то ради крови? И его в этом заподозрят? История с монстром, которого создал колдун семь лет назад по облику и подобию Роберта Хантингтона, подспудно не давала покоя все это время. Да, глиняный болван тогда рассыпался, но вот с кем Гай встретился в лесу через год после этого? И если бы не знал точно, что Роберт Хантингтон был у себя в замке с Марион… Не мог Гай ошибиться! И промахнуться не мог, всадив в это ожившее чудовище три арбалетные стрелы. Сам видел, как они вонзились в плоть. Сам слышал это леденящее душу рычание и вой… Сам по кровавым следам шел, но так и не смог поймать…  
Хэрн, которому пришлось рассказать тогда про ожившее чудовище, что-то такое в чаше намутил, и шесть лет все было спокойно. Но на эту Остару пропал егерь в лесу Харлоу, а до того — еще один, в лесу Клипстоун. Обоих Гай знал, оба были опытными людьми, оба слишком хорошо знали эти места, чтобы… а в деревне Гримстон видели кого-то в лесу. Издалека, но… этот «кто-то», точно он, накануне почти отгрыз голову овце. Этот самый, чтоб его, Гримстон не так далеко от леса Клипстоун… так что вполне вероятно, что охотится этот зверь где-то там. Хотя Торнтонское аббатство находится весьма в стороне, но, если учесть, с каким размахом в свое время шарашилась по лесам вся эта «веселая» компания сначала во главе с Локсли, а потом с Хантингтоном… Да уж, для бешеной собаки и сто миль не крюк. И если учесть, что Торнтонский монастырь от Ноттингема всего-то самое большее в восьмидесяти, то все может быть.  
Этот зверь может оказаться не так уж и далеко от их дома… Или? А если дом у него как раз здесь? Недалеко от Керклиса паломники видели кого-то очень странного в лесу… А настоятель Селби недавно прислал письмо аббату торнтонского монастыря, после которого тот и заговорил с Гаем не только как с соседом, но и с должностным лицом, о необходимости устроить волчью охоту. Если и в самом деле соберутся? Того монстра они при любом раскладе вряд ли поймают, но вот шумиха среди местных может оказаться очень лишней. Потому что перепуганные смерды не будут разбираться… И снова Гай отогнал эти мысли. И снова решил ничего не говорить Робину…

***

— Как поживаешь, Роберт? — Берта как будто знала, что он стоит за дверью. И, окинув взглядом принесенного в подарок ушастого вредителя огородов, улыбнулась: — Какой прекрасный кролик! Сделаю из него пирог! Будешь?  
— Спасибо, нет, — Робин всегда не мог не улыбнуться ей в ответ, но предпочел умолчать, что кроликом он уже насладился, на свой манер. И добавил: — Поживаю я чудесно, а как ты, Берта?  
— Уж тридцать зим как качусь под горку, но не жалуюсь.  
Старая пряха любила шутить над своим возрастом.  
— Да ладно тебе! Ты еще меня переживешь, — неизменно отвечал ей на это Робин, усмехаясь. Но сейчас весело усмехнуться не получилось.

_— Отец, сколько живут вампиры?  
— Тебе зачем?   
— Ну… я же все-таки теперь…  
— Ну, пока не убьют.  
— То есть? Сто лет? Двести?  
— Вот то и есть. Знаю я одного, ему уже больше тысячи лет, а все свеж, как морковка.  
— А человек сколько прожить может?  
— А вот это как повезет…  
— Значит, я могу пережить ее?  
— Ты всех можешь пережить. Спи, ты пока очень слаб, тебе нужны силы…  
— Зачем он это сделал?  
— Кто?  
— Гизборн…  
— Спроси у него сам…  
— Спрашивал… Он сказал, что не хотел моей смерти, и чтобы так со мной поступили… Но я не верю! Здесь что-то другое. И, отец, я хочу спросить тебя, почему ты… меня послал туда и оставил?  
Ответ Хэрна его потряс:  
— Ты сам сделал свой выбор, Робин, и давно… а сейчас спи, ты еще слаб…_

Тогда, еще не до конца придя в себя, Робин был этим всем очень подавлен и опечален. И тогда причина была в Марион. И он все еще надеялся, что они будут вместе, еще не понял, что уже потерял ее навсегда и давно, а то, кем он сделался, тут было не при чем. Совсем.  
Какое-то время он старался не думать об этом и у него получалось, но сейчас прежние мысли возвращались все чаще. И были они уже не о ней.   
Глядя как старая Берта перебирает принесенную им шерсть, Робин вспоминал прошлую зиму.

_Он сидел на кровати рядом с Гаем, которого трясла лихорадка. И не знал, что ему делать. За окном бушевала метель, завывал как волк ветер. Помощи ждать неоткуда, и если Гаю станет хуже, то… придется справляться самому. Но если не получится? Если Гай окажется слишком слаб, чтобы пройти обращение? Где взять для него человеческую кровь? И что будет, если Гай, проснувшись, поймет, что человеком он быть уже перестал? Смирится? Но если бы он согласился сам?! А ведь пару раз Робин чуть было об этом не спросил. Что-то удерживало. Боялся? Да.  
Но через пару дней Гаю стало лучше, и он постепенно вернул себе прежние силы. И Робин решил ничего не говорить... Слишком страшно._

— Роберт? Ты меня слышишь?  
— Ой, извини, Берта, я задумался. Что ты сказала?  
— Что это только треть, нужно еще два раза по столько же. И еще я сказала, что Малкольм всякий раз говорит, что молится за тебя ежедневно, в благодарность за те деньги, что ты ему дал, они купили корову! И что Анна благодарит тебя за бобра, которого ты ей прошлой осенью принес: мазь получилась прекрасная, ее малышка всю зиму не кашляла.  
— Ах, это… передай, что я всегда рад помочь…  
Он и в самом деле старался помочь чем мог, и, оказывается, для этого не надо было никого грабить. Написать прошение за того, кто неграмотен, дать немного денег из своего жалования лесничего… Вот ведь как повернулось: он все-таки стал лесничим, но в Торнтонском монастыре, о чем свидетельствовала фибула, которую он должен был носить на одежде как знак его статуса и положения. Но, приняв это, Робин на собственном опыте убедился, что не только аббат аббату рознь, но и сама служба может сильно отличаться от представления о ней. Но, кроме этого, привилегии, дарованные обителью, давали существенные преимущества, которые он мог использовать не только для себя, но и для помощи другим. К тому же он имел право ходить, где хотел, носить меч и лук. Это для него вытребовал Гай, который и сам часто оказывал аббату немалые услуги.   
Слова Берты вытряхнули его из этих раздумий:  
— Так ты к ней сам зайди, она тебя не только словом отблагодарит…  
— Да нет, я… у меня… тут… некогда мне! Пойду я, Берта…   
— Иди, Роберт, иди, дорогой… Кстати, на Бельтайн к священному камню пойдешь загадывать желание на любовь?  
— Нет… Да мне и не по чину как-то… аббату ведь служу, — улыбнулся Робин.   
— А то ты не знаешь, что мало ли кто и кому служит? — в ответ старуха прищурила глаз. — Так чего нет?  
— Пустое это, не работает, — Робин стал серьезен.  
— У всех работает, а у него не работает?!  
— Я ходил, загадывал найти настоящую любовь и с ней жить счастливо…  
— И как? Ничего не произошло?  
— Произошло. Я встретил прекрасную девушку, и мы… жили счастливо целых два года. Но теперь она живет с другим.  
— А ты уверен, что вы жили счастливо? И что же произошло между этими двумя моментами?  
— Много чего… Ее чуть не убили, меня чуть не убили. Она думала, что я умер, и вышла замуж за другого. Сейчас у них дети.  
— И это называется счастливо? Правильно сделала, что вышла. Не смотри на меня так. Женщина никогда не должна ждать мужчину. Ни в чем.  
— Но…  
— А сейчас? Ты сам счастлив?  
— Не знаю.  
— Подумай. Живешь ли ты как хочешь? Делаешь ли ты что хочешь, любишь и считаешь нужным?  
— Ты знаешь, я как-то особо не… А впрочем… Думаю, да!   
— Ну вот. А тебе кто-то запрещает это делать или мешает?   
— Нет. Раньше очень сильно мешали, а сейчас я даже и не вспомню сразу, было ли что-то подобное…  
— А то, что ты делаешь, приносит тебе радость? Ты доволен результатом?  
— Да.  
— Так ты счастлив?  
— Получается, счастлив. Но любовь…  
— А может, ты просто не осмотрелся еще как следует?  
— Ну и смысл? У меня уже была любовь…  
— А ты помнишь, что именно ты загадывал?  
— Ну да! Найти свою настоящую любовь и жить счастливо.  
— Оно всегда сбывается целиком, а не по частям, Роберт. Ты живешь счастливо и уже это понял. Может, надо осмотреться, чтобы понять, что и свою любовь ты нашел? А кто сказал, что настоящая любовь должна выглядеть как всепоглощающая страсть? И почему все уверены, что для настоящей любви это обязательно? Подумай над этим, когда будешь идти домой.  
— Тогда я, пожалуй, и пойду.  
— Иди, Роберт, иди, дорогой…  
Наскоро попрощавшись с Бертой, Робин как раз домой и поспешил. Во-первых, надо было попасть туда до собирающегося дождя. А во-вторых, у него были еще кое-какие дела на монастырской пасеке…  
Он не знал, что пробормотала старуха, проводив его взглядом:  
— Иди, Роберт из Линби… или как тебя там на самом деле… Знаю я, для кого ты хочешь этот плащ, а вот знаешь ли ты, кто он тебе — и уже давно? А он сам-то понимает, кто ты ему? Если вовремя догадаетесь, будете счастливы оба… И если ничего не случится, а ведь может…

Пока Робин сновал туда-сюда из головы не шли слова старой Берты. А что, если она права? Что, если все уже сбылось? И кто сказал, что настоящая любовь — это безумие желания? А что, если это вообще что-то другое? И еще один вопрос беспокоил его все больше и больше. Что, если эта любовь не обязательно должна быть к женщине? И если это так, то не может ли оказаться, что?..  
А ведь они живут вместе уже почти десять лет, и Гай, по сути, единственный человек, которым Робин дорожит и боится потерять… А что, если это он?   
Изрядно же времени потребовалось, чтобы понять.  
И столь же изрядно потребовалось в свое время, чтобы осознать это сперва как дружбу. Но понять это очень помог один трактат и умение читать. И то, и другое досталось Робину, как это ни странно, от Гая. Тот научил его грамоте, и Робин окунулся с головой в книги, которые Гай брал в аббатстве. Для себя и для него. А потом уже Робин рассказывал местным ребятишкам истории, что прочел сам и сам же учил их писать и читать.   
И вот несколько лет назад Робин читая трактат старого монаха из Риво, впервые задумался: что, если Бог являет свою волю не только через дарованную им любовь, но и через дружбу? Теперь ему очень хотелось еще раз перечитать более внимательно и как следует подумать. Сейчас он испытывал в этом всем нарастающую потребность и поэтому первое, что сделал, когда пришел домой — залез в сундук в поисках списка, который делал Гай с выпрошенного в свое время в обители сочинения аббата Аэльреда (Аэльред из Риво, аббатство Риволь в Йоркшире в местечке Хелмсли).  
Списка с трактата на месте не оказалось, хотя Робин готов был поклясться, что еще зимой видел его. Старые чертежи, что Гай делал, и расчеты к ним были на месте. Еще с тех времен остались, как они строили хижину на дереве. Так и лежали кучей, как всегда. Отдельной связкой обнаружилась переписка с Хантингтоном, а искомого списка не было, как и некоторых других документов. Куда же они делись? Впрочем, не только этого, многих списков недоставало. За эти годы у них самих собралась довольно приличная библиотека. Надо будет спросить Гая, куда он все это убрал, когда тот вернется из Ноттингема. И Робин поймал себя на мысли, что уже успел соскучиться по нему!  
Хотя, если хорошо подумать, то между ними была все-таки не совсем дружба, как ее принято понимать. По крайней мере, это было совсем не похоже на те отношения, что у Робина были с его… другими друзьями. Те были в каком-то роде братьями по оружию, хотя и это было верно только отчасти. И… нет, ни с Назиром, ни с Туком, ни со Скарлетом, ни с Маленьким Джоном у него ничего такого, что он испытывал по отношению к Гаю. Не то, что близко, даже в эту сторону не было. И уж тем более не тянуло ни к кому плотски. Только к Марион, но его другом она не была. Тогда кем? Женой? Возлюбленной? Дамой сердца? А может ни тем, ни другим и ни третьим? Он как-то особо над этим не задумывался. Она была рядом, а в каком статусе…это не имело значения. Он полагал, что раз он ее хотел и любил, и она его — тоже, этого вполне достаточно. Но достаточно для чего? Для счастливой жизни? А оказалось? Да и любил ли он ее? Или только думал, что любил?  
Он вообще много чего думал, что на самом деле оказалось немного другим — и это мягко говоря. И с Гаем это тоже было по-другому.  
С ним с самого начала все пошло наперекосяк. Во всем! И во вражде — в первую очередь. И когда это произошло, Робин сказать не мог, как не знал, что между ними возникло после этой вражды. И когда она кончилась, их вражда? Для Робина наверное… когда понял, кто тащил его на себе через лес к пещере Хэрна. И увидел лицо, склоненное над ним.  
А когда вражда кончилась для Гая? Ведь точно раньше! После Литы Гай повел себя очень необычно… Но в Уикэме Гизборн просто уклонился от драки с ним, вот так взял и… предоставил шанс сбежать. То, что Робина не схватили еще там, в деревне, было заслугой Гая Гизборна. Тот рискнул тогда всем. Робин никогда особо не задумывался об этом, как и том, что Гай в самом деле разделил с ним все, что имел, и дал ему, все что мог. Дом — в особенности.   
Робин хорошо помнил, как на грани забытья услышал эти слова и приглашение войти… И это его потрясло до глубины души. Его враг дал ему спасение и укрытие. Наверное поэтому, когда то ли на второй, то ли на третий год своего… «воскрешения» найдя подходящую пещеру, Робин так и не переехал туда. Он отдыхал в ней, когда охотился в тех местах, но жить там желания не возникало, даже несмотря на то, что находилась она в Шервуде. Пещера не стала ему домом, потому что у него уже был дом, в который он, особенно последние годы, с удовольствием возвращался. И за этот дом Робин был Гаю Гизборну очень благодарен и уже давно, только не знал, как это сказать.  
А уж про свое желание и подавно. Он вообще терялся в догадках, как заговорить на эту очень важную и очень личную тему. Но сделать это рано или поздно придется. А на Бельтайн как раз будет очень хороший повод. Хотя бы сделать намек, хотя бы дать понять, что будет не против, если Гай... Но вот что, если? Обратит ли на него внимание тот, кого все графство знает как неуемного бабника? Хотя что-то не слыхать про его тут похождения, даже странно… Пусть не слышно, но что это меняет? Ничего. Но это не мешает сделать хотя бы попытку!  
Однако пока Гай не вернулся из Ноттингема, нужно кое-что успеть сделать, и поэтому особо рассиживаться нечего.

***

Овцы почему-то нервничали, и это настораживало, особенно примешивающаяся к густому как туман запаху овечьего навоза тонкая струя кровяного амбрэ. Подозрительно… но не хотелось упускать шанс. Тем более, что осталось-то еще всего три овцы. Поэтому Робин решил побыстрее выбрать себе объект, обкорнать и улизнуть, пока его никто не заметил. Вот, например, этот белый, в длину и ширину одинаковый, вполне подойдет:  
— Ути-пути, какой ты мягкий и пуши… стой, скотина рогатая!  
Баран вытаращил свои желтые глаза и сказал:  
— Бэ-э-э!  
Робин уже почти схватил его за роскошные меха, но мерзавец саданул его копытом в бедро и резво сиганул в сторону двери овчарни. И тут открылось одна очень неприятная деталь в виде совершенно дохлой овцы в углу. Кровь на шее уже успела подсохнуть…  
— Твою мать!  
И тут дверь в овчарню приоткрылась, а Робин понял, что пора уносить ноги.  
До спасительного перелеска было не так далеко, но нужно было пересечь луг. И несмотря на то, что Робин бежал очень быстро, его все же заметили, хоть и не узнали. 


	6. Chapter 6

Обычно, чтобы попасть из аббатства в Ноттингем, ездят через Линкольн и Ньюарк. Но Гай предпочитал другой маршрут, и его путь лежал через Карс в сторону Вокрсопа, где он был частым гостем и ему неизменно были очень рады, поскольку настоятель тамошнего монастыря в Уэлбеке и глава обители торнтонской уже много лет дружили и активно переписывались, а сам Гай часто бывал для них обоих курьером.   
В монастыре он мог отдохнуть, а в случае необходимости и переночевать, и Фьюри набирался сил для дальнейшего путешествия. Часть дороги до Уэлбека шла через болота и Гаю не нравилась, но это был самый короткий путь до обители, да и потом, пещера Хэрна была в тех краях.   
Гай особо не торопился, поэтому предоставил коню самому выбирать себе скорость и погрузился в размышления. Пищи для этого было предостаточно. Вчерашний разговор с отцом Ричардом, настоятелем аббатства в Уэлбеке, еще более подогрел опасения, что происходит нечто странное. И тут. Снова Гай возвращался мыслями к недавним событиям, но уже недалеко от Торнтонского монастыря и соответственно своего дома. Ведь происходило примерно одно и то же: кого-то видели в лесу, но толком не могли описать… Кто-то нападает на скот, но волчьих следов было… И вообще, сложно было сказать был ли это волк или еще какой зверь. Да, волков здесь полно, но медведей не так уж и много и их еще поди найди, да и следы не опознали как медвежьи. Рысь? Так их и того меньше, она сама опасается волков, да и вряд ли рысь будет нападать на людей: ведь пропало несколько живущих если не в самом лесу, то неподалеку от него. Останков не нашли, а при таком раскладе они должны быть, хоть какие-нибудь… А может, не искали? И нападения случались… очень уж большая территория получается! И кто же это решил заграбастать себе в охотничьи угодья несколько графств разом? И почему Хэрн на осторожную фразу про гримстонского оборотня промолчал? А ведь прекрасно знал, о чем речь… но сделал вид, что не услышал.   
Не вовремя все это, но приходится ехать в Ноттингем, потому что служба. Да, теперь он обязан присутствовать там не круглосуточно, как десять лет тому назад, а всего-то три месяца в году, которые он и делил на весь год. С Йоля до Остары почти безвылазно жил дома, а с наступлением весны приходилось периодически наведываться в Ноттингем.   
Все чаще приходила мысль бросить это все к чертовой матери и заняться чем-нибудь другим. Предложить свои услуги аббатству или обители в Селби? Попытаться найти что-то в Донкастере? Пусть даже и за незначительное жалование, ведь земли уже выкуплены, так что, имея весьма скромные запросы, можно обойтись меньшей суммой. Мысль была соблазнительна до такой степени, что однажды Гай обмолвился на эту тему в разговоре с Робином Локсли. Тот по своему обыкновению вскинул бровь, но ничего не сказал. Гай так и не понял тогда, что тот подумал. Робин… при воспоминании о нем Гая охватило смутное беспокойство — как бы чего не произошло… Но впереди у него несколько дней в Ноттингеме, наполненных под завязку делами и заботами, нужно успеть многое.   
Как же эта поездка его вымотала! Гай от усталости еле волочил ноги, сил просто не было. По-хорошему нужно было остаться еще на день, прийти в себя и со свежими силами ехать, но… Гай обнял за шею своего верного коня и шепнул ему чуть ли не в бархатное ухо:  
— Я домой хочу… отвези меня домой.  
Тот ткнулся мордой ему в грудь и фыркнул согласно.

***

Брат Илларион возился в сарае, и это было слышно уже за полсотни ярдов. Впрочем, и сам монах по природе своей тихим человеком не был, даже принятый сан не смог успокоить его природную живость, даже можно сказать, что и жизнерадостность, это весьма выделяло его из толпы остальной братии. Вот поэтому Тук и выбрал именно его, а не брата Амброзия, чтобы завести непростой разговор на довольно скользкую тему. Однако брат Илларион сразу сообразил, что Тук заявился к нему на пасеку не просто так.  
— Рад тебе, ты ведь к нам заглядываешь не часто, особенно в это время года!  
— Здравствуй, Илларион, как у вас тут дела?  
— С божьей помощью! Предполагаю, что и ты тут не просто так, а сугубо по делу?  
— Не могу сказать, что ты ошибаешься. Но дело у меня немного частного порядка, не касающееся обители.  
— Еще того интереснее! Что же это может быть?  
— Возможно, мой вопрос покажется тебе немного необычным, но… ты, Илларион, давно Гизборна знаешь?  
— Так уж лет десять, с тех пор как он в «Дроздах» поселился.  
— А как это вообще произошло?  
— Сказал отцу настоятелю, что хочет основать тут манор заново. Внес задаток за ферму и все эти годы выкупал у аббатства земли и лес вокруг.  
— А живет-то он там один.  
— Ну, в общем, да… Но с чего ты вдруг задался этим вопросом?  
— Мне просто показалось немного необычным, что он… я от него такого не ожидал. Это же так далеко от Ноттингема!  
— Да, поступок неординарный, но… А может, он потому так далеко от Ноттингема и поселился, чтобы не бывать на службе постоянно?  
— Странно, раньше он со службы не вылезал…  
— Не вижу ничего такого в этом, за все время, что Гизборн тут живет, и постраннее дела случались. Особливо по первости, хотя и сейчас тоже.  
— А не можешь рассказать?  
— А тебе зачем?  
— Ну… Хорошо, Илларион, я напрямую спрошу. Ты и брат Амброзий ничего не замечаете такого, необычного? Ну, например, что он там совсем один живет и к нему никто другой старается не ходить? Мне вот попался по дороге в аббатство один из местных, так он сильно удивился, скажем так, моей храбрости.  
— Знаешь, Тук, я тебе сейчас одну вещь расскажу, только ты обещай помалкивать. Я ведь даже с отцом настоятелем об этом не говорил и с братом Амброзием…  
— Обещаю.  
— Так вот, Тук, меня тоже удивляет твоя храбрость. Даже учитывая особенности твоего житья до… возвращения обратно в обитель. И мне в самом деле немного не по себе, когда я хожу туда... Но, когда там сам Гизборн, все-таки не так страшно, как если его там нет. И чем это объяснить, я не знаю. Вот на днях: как договаривались, саженцы привез, приготовленное на крыльце забрал, но все это время, что я там был, про себя молитву читал, и все равно… как глаза чьи-то за мной наблюдали. И нехорошо так смотрели. Но на эту тему тебе бы с Робертом поговорить. Вот он точно не боится туда ходить… Я его как-то спрашивал, правда давно уже, не чувствует ли он себя там странно или же неуютно, может, чего видел краем глаза или слышал… Он в ответ только рассмеялся. Но… он не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд, и наверняка чего-то знает. И если ты его сможешь разговорить, ведь ты же у нас… большой знаток всякого, может тебе он и скажет больше, чем я. Так что поговори с Робертом.  
— Погоди, это с каким Робертом?  
— Лесничим. Робертом из Линби.  
— Нашим лесничим? В аббатстве такой есть?  
— Ну да! Он временами бывает у Гизборна, караулит его дом, когда тот в отъезде, возможно, делает еще какие-то мелкие дела… Так уже лет семь или даже больше. Странно, что ты его не знаешь: он же появился тут еще до твоего возвращения в аббатство. Ох, и презабавная тогда история была…  
— Да ну? Странно… Имя-то вроде слышал, а самого видеть не доводилось.  
— Погоди, Тук, может так получиться, что ты его все-таки видел и в лицо знаешь, хотя он довольно редко появляется в самом аббатстве. Но вот на днях буквально ко мне на пасеку заходил. Высокий худощавый молодой человек, довольно симпатичный, даже я бы сказал, что красивый. Даже очень красивый. Длинные темные волосы, глаза… я не уверен, но, кажется, то ли ореховые, то ли зеленоватые. Да и в общении приятный и обходительный, к тому же еще и очень добрый. Да ты любого мальчишку в окрестностях спроси, он часто с ними возится, истории всякие им рассказывает, читать-писать учит, из лука стрелять тоже, хотя и запрещено. Живет где-то в стороне холмов… знаешь дом старой Берты? Вот где-то там…  
Не то, чтобы Тук был удивлен, все-таки в округе он знал не всех поголовно, однако ему показалось довольно странным, что этого молодого человека он нигде не видел. К тому же внешность, описанная Илларионом, внезапно разбудила в Туке воспоминания, которые в очередной раз разбередили душу. Дабы отвлечься, Тук пробормотал:  
— Ну, так кто не знает, где живет Берта?! Но там же вроде никого больше нет? По крайней мере, поблизости.  
Илларион это как почувствовал и перевел разговор в другое русло:  
— Ну, не знаю я… надо ее спросить, он к ней часто заходит. Но, брат Тук, не пора ли нам забыть про дела мирские и обратить наши помыслы к богу?  
— Исключительно здравая мысль, брат Илларион, поскольку близится девятый час, и нам следует вернуться в обитель.  
Не сказать, что Тук был этому рад, но все же это было лучшим решением, чем продолжать разговор.  
Дабы сократить себе путь, они пошли прямиком через луга, мимо монастырской овчарни, куда пастух уже согнал небольшое стадо на ночной отдых в безопасности. Но овцы явно не помышляли об этом самом отдыхе — из сарая доносилось испуганное блеяние, топот и возня. Это возбудило любопытство обоих монахов, заставив их заглянуть туда и узнать, в чем дело.  
Они успели заметить, как кто-то исчез в кустах на краю леса, но ни Тук, ни брат Илларион, не могли с точностью сказать, кого они видели… это было слишком далеко и неясно было даже, человек ли это. Тук в особенности старался не думать об этом, уж очень обманчивы бывают некоторые вещи, даже увиденные собственными глазами. И не мог отделаться от чувства, будто не было прошедших десяти лет, и Тук сейчас стоял не на земле Торнтонского аббатства, а в Шервуде.  
Но нет, нельзя поддаваться соблазну и иллюзиям, нужно обратиться к фактам, которые состояли в следующем: кто-то загрыз овцу и это, несомненно, был волк, а тот, кто исчез в лесу… это им просто показалось. И сам, факт, что этот лес уже владения Гизборна, ничего не означает, кроме этого. Совсем ничего.  
Однако приору придется доложить, и настоятелю, наверное, тоже. А с Гизборном пусть сами разговаривают.

***

— Моя госпожа пожелала увидеть… — пробормотало нечто в накидке из волчьей шкуры, уставившись на богато одетую даму верхом на гнедом иноходце. Издалека это существо и впрямь напоминало человека, по крайней мере, сходство было. Дама поманила его рукой, и он подошел ближе, чтобы придержать стремя и помочь ей спешиться. Она помощь приняла, но поморщилась: вблизи слуга был все-таки копией не точной, но, если в глаза не смотреть, и вообще внимательно не приглядываться, то вполне сойдет за человека. В рассветных и вечерних сумерках больше и не надо.  
Подобрав плащ, сделала несколько шагов в глубь леса и остановилась, протянула вперед руки и коснулась чего-то невидимого чужому глазу. В тот же миг от ее пальцев в воздухе вспыхнули серебристым светом и разбежались в разные стороны какие-то нити. Она в восхищении смотрела на пульсирующую под ее руками сеть, похожую на переплетение ветвей, или даже, скорее, корней…  
— Так вот где вы устроились?! Долго я вас искала…

Шорох на лестнице, ведущей к смотровой площадке, заставил тень, сидящую на стене между мерлонов, отвлечься от созерцания закатного солнца. Он сейчас как никогда походил на странную смесь горгульи с грифоном. Вторая тень застыла в проеме двери.  
— Я нашла Хранителя, Саймон!  
— Как тебе это удалось? И где?  
— Торнтонский монастырь. Их дом под завесой в соседнем лесу, и я ее потрогала. Это она. Но ты ни за что не угадаешь, кто Хранитель.  
— Да неужели? Там же их, как его там? Брат Тук?  
— Нет, это некто Гизборн. Знаешь такого?  
— Разумеется! Но ты только оцени, какая прелесть! Сколько тысяч лет я знаю этого рогатого прохиндея — и всякий раз изумляюсь результатам его экспериментов с этими его… сыновьями. По большей части, конечно, провальным, но не останавливается же!  
— Это, что уже не первый раз?  
— Не в первый, далеко, но призвать Хранителя и призвать в эти Хранители врага — вот такого еще не было! И это запутало меня на целый круг.   
— А мне кажется, что это все потому, что мы все время думали — это она. Но после того как я… имела сомнительное удовольствие пообщаться с этим Локсли лично, с твоей подачи, между прочим…  
— Ну, прости, я думал, тебе удастся разгадать этот ребус… ты все-таки отличаешься умением видеть всех насквозь… Когда колдовство моей служанки не удалось, вернее оно удалось, но того эффекта, на который я рассчитывал не произошло, я не знал, как проверить его по-другому.  
— Ты льстишь мне, Саймон, но я все равно тебя прощаю… Это не имеет уже большого значения: я все равно не смогла понять, кто это. Но у меня тоже отпали все сомнения.  
— Да. С кем бы Хэрн не проводил этот обряд — это была не она. Хотя именно на нее были все намеки и указания. Она считалась самым близким ему человеком, после нее имело смысл думать только на брата. А когда с его братцем тоже не сработало, я окончательно утвердился в мысли, что это совершенно посторонний человек и не из близкого окружения, не имеющий ни малейшего понятия, кто он и для кого. Но я даже представить себе не мог, что Хранитель все время был практически перед глазами. Воистину лучше всего спрятанная вещь лежит на виду.  
— А то, что «сокровище» и само не знает, кто оно и кто его Хранитель, тоже вполне в духе Хэрна.  
— Только вот теперь этой игре в напёрстки пришел конец. Но скажи-ка мне, Моргвин, правильно ли ты поняла, что именно видела? Не ошиблась ли ты? Ты сказала, что это было похоже на занавесь?  
— Да, Саймон, и мой слуга наткнулся на это в лесу — и совершенно случайно. Не понял, что это, и сообщил мне, описав как занавесь. Но я бы сказала, что это сеть. Что это значит, Саймон?  
— То, что Хэрн, желая спасти жизнь своего сына, связывает его и Хранителя узами крови, и Локсли становится практически неуязвим сам по себе. И пока он получает эту кровь — неуязвим вдвойне. Одновременно с этим защита их убежища, где их спрятал Хэрн, сделана на биение сердца Хранителя. Где бы он ни находился и что бы не делал, пока он жив — защиту не пробить.  
— Итак, до сына Хэрна мы не доберемся?  
— Теоретически — да, но наш рогатый друг промахнулся только в одном…  
— В Хранителе? Выбрал не того?  
— Нет, не совсем в нем, а в том, что мы теперь знаем, кто это, и убрать его будет парой пустяков!  
— Так мне отправить своего слугу?  
— Отправляй. И еще нам нужен хорек. И как ты думаешь, из кого мы его сделаем?  
— Из брата Тука?  
— Несомненно, дорогая! И только тебе я могу доверить столь тонкую работу.


	7. Chapter 7

Сердце противно ныло с самого вчерашнего вечера, а Робин гнал от себя прилипчивые мысли: как бы чего не случилось по дороге. Гай должен был вернуться еще вчера днем, но прошла ночь, наступило утро, а потом миновал и полдень, а его все не было. Пытался успокоить себя тем, что, скорее всего, что-то задержало его на службе в Ноттингеме, и он появится в ближайшее время. Может, даже завтра. Но это не помогало, и Робин наблюдал за домом, не отлучаясь никуда. Вот уже солнце начало клонится к закату, когда наконец острый слух уловил топот копыт. Сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, но тут же Робин понял, что ныло накануне оно не зря. Понял еще до того, как Гай подъехал к дому и слез со своего коня. И сначала почуял, только потом увидел на котте следы крови, но засохшей уже и точно чужой — запах другой и незнакомый, что было единственным утешением. От усталости Гай еле ноги переставлял, а одну вообще подволакивал. Что произошло?  
— Что у тебя с ногой? — Робин попытался говорить спокойно, ровно и ни черта не получилось.  
— С лошади упал, — хмуро ответили ему.  
— Гай Гизборн, давай ты не будешь врать? С лошади, особенно с этой лошади, ты можешь упасть только при одном обстоятельстве… ладно, при двух: тебя с нее сбросили или ты мертв. И в первом я просто не знаю, что надо сделать, чтобы это произошло. Так что если ты сейчас пытаешься свалить все на случайность, то даже не начинай! Не поверю!  
— Хорошо, не буду… — буркнул Гай и похромал мимо него в дом, почему-то стараясь в лицо не смотреть.  
Робин проскользнул в дверь следом за ним.  
— Так что случилось? Я серьезно спрашиваю!  
— Серьезно? Хорошо, но если я тебе скажу, что на болотах Карса на меня напал Роберт Хантингтон, ты мне поверишь?  
— Нет!  
Хантингтон, хоть и не вызывал у Робина особых симпатий, но… нет, такое Роберт учудить не мог. Это был кто-то другой, если только Гай не врет. Но… зачем? Что там произошло?  
— Вот и я бы не поверил, — Гай взял со стола кувшин с элем и сделал несколько жадных глотков.  
— Так… я чего-то не знаю?  
— Ну, как тебе сказать?.. Я тоже много чего не знаю, если тебя это утешит.  
— Нет, не утешит! Тебя явно кто-то хотел убить, и я хочу знать, кто это — во-первых, и что происходит — во-вторых. И при чем тут…  
— Во-первых, двойник Хантингтона вернулся. Надеюсь, ты помнишь — какой именно?  
— Смилуйся Хэрн! А во-вторых?  
— А во-вторых, это уже… в общем, второй раз! И твой Хэрн, кстати, об этом знает.  
— Так… если это второй раз, то, когда был первый и почему я об этом узнаю только сейчас?  
— Первый был шесть лет назад, а я не хотел тебе говорить. Он охотится, как и ты, ради крови. Видимо, раньше — и большей частью — это был скот, и все списывали на волков, но теперь я более чем уверен, что и на людей он нападает тоже. Несколько человек пропало за эту весну, но все по разным местам, и поэтому пока никто особо не заподозрил…  
— Да, я охочусь ради крови, Гай. Но никогда — на людей.  
— Я знаю.  
Гай вдруг быстро сделал шаг к нему и взял в ладони его лицо, запустил пальцы в волосы. Между их лицами было всего-то с десяток дюймов, не больше. Робин замер, боясь дышать.  
— В глазах этого чудовища было… Понимаешь, Робин, даже когда ты… стал кем ты стал, я видел в твоих глазах тебя. И знал, что это ты. Всегда. Даже когда ты кусаешь, ты все равно… Ты! Но только не этот… Там нет ничего, там пустота! Он мертв изнутри и…  
Гай оборвал себя на полуслове и тут же убрал руки, сделал два шага назад и смущенно буркнул:  
— Извини.   
Робин слегка кашлянул и пробормотал:  
— Ну… Давай, ты сейчас сядешь и немного придешь в себя, я принесу и согрею вина, а ты все еще раз спокойно расскажешь? Со всеми подробностями, ладно?  
— Хорошо… — выдохнул Гай и для пущего согласия кивнул головой, а потом и в самом деле заозирался в поисках кресла: по нему было видно, что он вымотался окончательно. Значит, прямо сейчас никуда не сорвется…  
Робин облегченно вздохнул и, взяв со стола кувшин, пошел в подвал за вином. Там он опрокинул в глотку по меньшей мере половину из него, прежде чем хоть как-то успокоился.  
И как удержался, чтобы не сжать в объятиях, это же уму непостижимо — и вот как раз в момент, когда тот сам… И Робин тут же чуть головой об бочку не треснулся от собственной глупости и нерешительности, поскольку такой шанс упущен! Да этих самых моментов всего-то было, что по пальцам можно пересчитать… все, все до одного коту под хвост! И снова провал.  
Но Гай жив, и с ним все относительно в порядке, если не учитывать ушибленную ногу. И надо сосредоточиться на этом, а не на собственном желании найти и перегрызть горло этому чудовищу, что посмело напасть… Робин с трудом подавил его, это желание, поскольку воображение быстро и весьма ярко нарисовало ему произошедшее на болотах. От бешенства и ярости он раздавил кувшин в руках, и содержимое вылилось на пол. Увидев, как растекается темное пятно среди черепков, Робин пришел в себя и постарался успокоиться, насколько это возможно и, нацедив вина в найденный рядом с бочонком ковш, пошел наверх.   
Гай удивился, увидев его с этой посудой в руке — пришлось сказать, что кувшин упал и разбился. Ответом ему был лишь тяжелый вздох. Но Робин не обратил на это внимания, ему нужно было обсудить другое. Разжигая жаровню, он произнес, стараясь говорить спокойно:  
— Надо его поймать.  
— Если это вообще возможно, — устало буркнул Гай, потирая переносицу. — Меня же больше интересует, кто его сделал и, главное, зачем? В прошлый раз это был Гульнар, но он мертв.  
— Такое вполне под силу Беллему. В первую очередь я бы подумал на него, — отозвался Робин, помешивая вино.  
— Еще бы, и его целью всегда был ты или Роберт Хантингтон. Поэтому история с ожившим големом мне очень не нравится. Нет ли тут какой связи?  
— А мне не нравится, что он напал на тебя. Гай, его просто необходимо поймать!  
— Как? Он прыгал по болотам с кинжалом в брюхе с такой скоростью, что олени от зависти передохнут. Он бегает быстрее лошади. Как ты его при таких условиях ловить собираешься?  
— Значит, надо найти его логово. И убить уже там… — Робин налил вина себе и Гаю.  
— Если оно у него вообще есть… — тот пригубил кружку, а Робин уселся рядом, сжимая свою в руках. После небольшой паузы Гай продолжил:  
— Нападения были в Харлоу, Клипстоуне, Гримстоне, окрестностях Ворксопа, вот теперь Карс, очень может быть, что в Селби тоже он… обширные у него угодья, ничего не скажешь. Но самое паршивое — Селби при таком раскладе получается слишком недалеко от нас.   
— Угу… — и Робин решил сказать то, что сказать придется: — Гай, тут тоже… кое-что странное произошло: на днях овцу загрызли.  
— Когда именно? — вскинулся тот.  
— Почти два дня назад. А на тебя напали сегодня утром, ведь так?  
— Так…  
— И я не думаю, что это совпадение. Если он так быстро передвигается, то вполне мог…  
— Ты видел… ну кто мог загрызть овцу?  
— Нет, — вздохнул Робин. — И чужих здесь не видел, но это еще ничего не значит.  
— Да, не значит.   
— И вот еще что… Я надумал, Гай. Надо поговорить с Туком и все ему рассказать. Ты же бываешь в обители, пригласи его сюда, тут лучше будет, чем если я для этого найду его где-то в другом месте.  
— Да оно-то понятно и козе, что лучше тут — тем более что завтра я еду в обитель, отвезу для аббата письмо от настоятеля из Уэлбека. Робин, меня другое смущает. Если бы ты надумал раньше, то… а сейчас мне момент удачным совсем не кажется. Может, лучше будет как раз подождать?  
— А я уверен, что как раз сейчас самый что ни на есть удачный момент. Тук может стать для нас глазами и ушами в аббатстве. И он всегда был моим другом, он все поймет.  
Рыцарь тяжело вздохнул:  
— Вот именно-то, что он был твоим другом, но не всегда, а десять лет назад. А после этого он был другом Хантингтона, а потом опять вернулся в монастырь… Люди меняются.  
— Нет, Гай, люди не меняются, а Тук тем более. И ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
Тот вздохнул еще раз и нехотя согласился:  
— Хорошо, я приглашу его сюда. Но я прошу тебя… в твоих охотах быть предельно осторожным.   
— А я тебя прошу повременить со следующей поездкой в Ноттингем. Хотя бы не в ближайшее время, ладно?  
— Да я бы вообще туда не ездил… — пробормотал Гай, как самому себе, глядя в полупустую кружку.  
— Ну… — Робин хотел было сказать, что так будет даже лучше, но не смог, и произнес только: — По крайней мере, пока не разберемся, что тут происходит.  
— Разберемся ли?.. — вздохнул Гай и допил вино.  
А Робин глубоко задумался. Уже второй раз с начала года он чуть не потерял своего… Нет, так больше продолжаться не может! Бельтайн скоро, нужно что-то предпринять, как-то поговорить… А сегодня ночью? Нет, он ничего не будет делать, просто на окне посидит — и все, завтра тоже. Но если в эту ночь еще смог себя удержать, то на вторую не получилось.

***

Боль в ноге за ночь не прошла, так только… поутихла немного, но это волновало Гая меньше всего. Под угрозой был их дом и само существование. И вот тут — уже обоих. И ведь бежать некуда, а значит — надо как-то изворачиваться. Как только? Они жили относительно спокойно исключительно благодаря своей осторожности и уединенности, но сейчас всему этому может очень легко и быстро прийти конец, что в планы Гая не входило абсолютно. И в планы Робина, кажется, тоже, а значит, тот не будет геройствовать понапрасну и лезть куда не надо, а за ним такое водится.  
И еще нужно сделать так, чтобы никто из посторонних даже не догадался, что могло случиться на болотах, вот поэтому на все расспросы в аббатстве следующим утром Гай отвечал односложно, объясняя падением с лошади. Поверили, и это воодушевило, а вот посторонние в аббатстве не обрадовали. Не то чтобы это было из ряда вон выходящим явлением — ну, приехали и приехали, тут визитеров всегда хватало, — вот только… Все получается одно к одному! И от того очень подозрительно.  
Гостью обители звали леди Ровена де Корбей, это была немолодая уже, но властная и все еще очень привлекательная женщина. Откуда-то из северного Йоркшира, Гай так и не понял, откуда конкретно, но что-то такое недалеко или в сторону границы с Шотландией. Какие черти ее сюда принесли, когда у них там под боком в Дареме епископ сидит, было совершенно непонятно. Ах, известная на всю Англию ученость настоятеля Торнтонского монастыря и его мудрость вкупе с обширнейшей библиотекой? Ну, может быть, может быть… Леди эта приезжая как раз о чем-то разговаривала с аббатом в галерее, когда служка проводил Гая к нему.  
Однако странная все-таки реакция была у этой дамы. Леди Ровена, увидев его, внезапно умолкла, раскрыв рот. Некоторое время смотрела, как на привидение, а потом внезапно начала восторгаться изяществом каменных сводов. Дескать, такую строгость линий и форм вкупе с неземной легкостью можно увидеть только тут и больше нигде. Странная позиция — уж этого-то добра по монастырям в ее краях хоть завались. Гай тем временем подошел, письмо, как отец Ричард просил, настоятелю вручил, а сам даму эту поближе рассмотрел.  
Она тоже скользнула взглядом по его лицу, и Гаю вдруг стало очень не по себе. Прямо как много лет назад, тогда в Шервудском лесу. На краткий миг, но… И он не мог понять, с чего вдруг возникло это чувство, ведь ему всегда льстили и доставляли удовольствие женские взгляды и внимание. Последние годы, правда, ему стало как-то все равно и наплевать, но не до лютого неприятия же?  
Может, это было из-за того, что внешность дамы немного напоминала ее имя, отчего Гай тут же начал называть ее про себя леди Ворона. Настоятель же пел соловьем, что неудивительно: эта дама, оказывается, преподнесла в дар аббатству какой-то манускрипт, вернее список с него. Кажется, Боэция, чем настоятель не преминул тут же и похвастаться. Взамен же она попросила помощи в каком-то очень скользком деле. Вот как раз его они скорее всего и обсуждали, когда Гай появился.  
Да и аббату вдруг взбрело что-то в голову, чтобы не сказать ударило, и он обратился к Гаю церемонней некуда, будто перед ним король или как минимум наследный принц. Обычно-то все было куда проще. И пока Гай поднимал и прилаживал обратно свою челюсть, эти двое быстренько урезали свою встречу с беседой, и дама улизнула, взметнув своим плащом как крылом, оставив задаваться вопросом «Что это сейчас было?» Хотя другой вопрос заботил Гая больше, а именно — о чем они говорили? Он смог расслышать, как настоятель что-то успел вякнуть про происки дьявола, леди Ворона коротко отозвалась, что, несомненно, это один из явных признаков... и все. Но что является явным признаком? И какие тут происки дьявола завелись?  
Гай, еще по молодости наслушавшись разглагольствований аббата Хьюго на подобные темы, откровенно поморщился. Вечно тому тоже признаки разные мерещились везде, а после хорошей дозы бренди — так призраки тоже. Особливо в канун дня всех святых. А теперь и тут признаки… Как бы дело до призраков не дошло.  
Подозрительно все это. И того подозрительней было, когда аббат, взяв письмо, попросил не торопиться домой. Он желал поговорить с Гаем у себя в покоях, что было одновременно — вот ведь и тут признаки всякие! — знаком особого расположения. В этом случае благосклонность аббата, спору нет, штука приятная, но более этой приятности была и значительная польза, которую можно было извлечь из этой самой благосклонности. Да, такой шанс упускать было нельзя и Гай это знал, но тем не менее терялся в догадках что же все это значит?  
Но не торопился уезжать еще и по другой причине: ему нужно было все-таки найти Тука и попросить его прийти на ферму, хотя затея эта нравилась все меньше и меньше. Но он обещал Робину и как теперь не сделать?  
Тук нашелся в святая святых аббатства, где сегодня помогал брату-библиотекарю и Гай сразу решил его предупредить:  
— Если ты сейчас спросишь меня про ногу…  
— И вовсе нет, я только хотел сказать, что это большое удовольствие видеть тебя здесь, сэр Гай, и что я очень рад тебе! А возвращенной тобой «Исповеди» Августина обрадовался бы и того паче.  
— Не дочитал еще. А то ты не знаешь, что я читаю медленно и плохо? — хмуро буркнул он и не удержался, чтобы не съехидничать: — Рад, значит? Ну, пусть будет рад. И с каких это пор я вдруг для тебя сделался «сэр Гай»? Сколько мы с тобой знакомы — все Гизборн был… хотя какая разница? Дело есть, Тук, и серьезный разговор. Только не здесь, а у меня дома.  
— Какое дело?  
— Важное, и для тебя — в особенности.  
— Не проявляю ли я излишнее любопытство, если попрошу уточнить, чего касается дело?  
— Да Господи ты боже мой! Не обитель, а дворец Сите и Вестминстер вместе взятые! Прежней твоей жизни оно касается, времен Робина Гуда. Напрямую. Когда у тебя возможность будет прийти?  
— Мне надо… я постараюсь в ближайшее время.  
— Постарайся, Тук, — тяжело вздохнул Гай и поспешил на разговор с настоятелем.  
Тот встретил его гораздо проще, без церемоний, при этом задав уже набивший оскомину вопрос:  
— При гостье не хотел спрашивать, но что у вас случилось с ногой, сэр Гай? Вы слегка прихрамываете…  
— Сущие пустяки, милорд аббат, просто падение с лошади. Но благодарю вас за ваше внимание к моей скромной персоне.  
— В таком случае желаю вам скорейшего выздоровления, и я искренне надеюсь, что это не помешает вам помочь мне в одном очень непростом деле, которое мы как раз и обсуждали с леди Ровеной.  
— Я весь к вашим услугам.  
Дальнейший ход разговора Гаю не понравился, поскольку он узнал, зачем в Торнтонский монастырь явилась эта дама, и вертелся чуть ли не ужом на сковородке — только бы отбрыкаться от расспросов аббата про события семилетней давности. Поскольку чем меньше тот знает, о чем ему даже догадываться не надо, тем крепче сон у остальных. И у Гая в особенности.  
Аббат же не думал униматься, а его слова и какая-то подозрительная воодушевленность внушали Гаю некоторые опасения, потому что, если какой-нибудь церковник начинает вещать о кознях дьявола, да еще столь рьяно, то это хорошим кончиться не может по определению.  
Вот уже и про крестный ход со святыми мощами вспомнил, а все из-за того, что какой-то на голову больной виллан носился по окрестностям, нацепив на себя волчью шкуру, а, скорее всего, это просто от настоящих волков там отбоя нет. Тут крестным ходом не поможешь, тут хорошую охоту устраивать надо и платить за волчьи уши побольше. Мигом все утихомирится.  
— Сие, милорд аббат, есть обыкновенные байки и россказни местных смердов. Нельзя же в самом деле верить во все это! Вот когда я много лет назад вынужденно поселился как лесничий в аббатстве Святой Марии, я уверился почти сразу же, что нет народа суевернее саксов, а ноттингемские из них самые свихнувшиеся. Я готов был в этом поклясться даже на святом писании. Так вот, доложу я вам, вынужден взять свои слова назад, поскольку на тот момент я не знал, что из себя представляет средний йоркширец. И чем дальше к шотландской границе, тем, видимо, хуже у них с головой.  
— Вот уж позвольте напомнить вам, что сами вы тоже в известном смысле йоркширец, поскольку сами же говорили, что ваш бывший манор был… где-то недалеко от Скиптона!  
— И что из этого следует? Дом можно сделать на любой земле, но тот, кто делает его, роду может быть совершенно другого. Род Гизборнов не из Йоркшира. И никогда не был.  
— Сэр Гай, не горячитесь, лучше внемлите голосу разума. И давайте от вашего происхождения вернемся к нашим, простите, баранам! И селянам. Ну не могут сии страшные преступления быть простым нападением волков.  
— Да как это не могут, когда могут? И очень просто могут!  
— И потом, вы несправедливы к леди де Корбей — она нормандка.  
— У меня нет претензий к леди де Корбей, у меня вопросы к ее лесничим. Они там совсем перепились, что не могут устроить хорошую охоту? И почему все решили, что это… вот оно, как вы его там называете? И с чего, скажите мне, оно вдруг обитает здесь?  
— Так никто не говорит, но факты…  
— Да не факты это, а чепуха и вздор. Кто-нибудь его видел?  
— Крестьяне видели издалека, как кто-то, похожий на человека, но в волчьей шкуре, очень быстро убегал по направлению к лесу.  
— Сколько? — тяжело вздохнул Гай.  
— Сколько чего? — слегка оторопел аббат.  
— Кружек эля, — пояснил Гай. — Или бренди. Такое могло привидеться этим смердам только с пьяных глаз.  
— Эти, как вы выражаетесь, смерды были трезвыми.  
— Значит, был пьян констебль, что записывал жалобу. По-другому быть не может. Пороть их надо!  
— Сэр Гай, на самом деле, вы ведь прекрасно знаете, что может! — со значением произнес настоятель, и у Гая похолодело внутри, но он ответил в тон собеседнику:  
— Нет, не знаю!  
— Неужели страшные события в Гримстоне семь лет назад истерлись из вашей памяти? Простите, но я не верю.  
— Тогда это были просто сборище валлийских головорезов, которые напали на аббатство и устроили там себе логово, из которого совершали набеги на окрестные деревни. Да, для придания себе устрашающего вида они вырядились в волчьи шкуры. И что из этого? Это была довольно обычная и мерзкая история, и я не понимаю, с чего вдруг вы решили, что она имеет какое-то отношение к этим убийствам?  
— А то чудище, которое создал колдун, который ими командовал? Оно может.  
— Какое чудище? Это тот лысый в шкурках и перьях, который прыгал там среди этих разбойников? Это вам Робина Гуда надо было спрашивать, который теперь обратно Хантингтоном сделался, вот он вам про этих чудищ и расскажет, у него в этом опыт большой, он даже временно был сыном одного из них.  
— Нет, сэр Гай, я имел в виду другое чудовище. Оборотень, которого создал тот колдун.  
— Милорд аббат, да вы, оказывается, знаете больше меня — и такого, о чем я даже предположить не мог!  
Гай честно попытался усмехнуться и, кажется, у него даже вышло. И худо-бедно свернув беседу, он покинул аббатство и по дороге домой решил рассказать про эти странности Робину. Тот, вроде, никуда не собирался сегодня, по крайней мере, ничего такого не говорил, и Гай решил сам прийти к нему, если так выразиться, — вернее, к дереву, на котором была его хижина. А Робин Локсли как будто ждал его прихода, тут же высунувшись из «двери», и вид у него был на диво задумчивый, даже можно сказать, что и сосредоточенный. Гай на тот момент не знал, что причин для этого у вампира с утра изрядно прибавилось. 


	8. Chapter 8

Свое утро Робин решил начать с расспросов «соседей». Те, однако, толком ничего сказать не могли, только руками разводили, но происходящее им тоже не нравилось. Все-таки они привыкли жить, не привлекая к себе внимания лишний раз, особливо при скользких обстоятельствах, коих всегда было в достатке из-за близости монастыря. Поэтому мило побеседовав с ними и убедившись, что тут больше ничего не выловишь, Робин направился расспрашивать других. А именно Берту, до которой он в результате так и не дошел, потому что встретил Хэрна. И очень этому удивился.  
— И совершенно напрасно, — улыбнулся тот, как прочитав его мысли. — Ты забыл, что я тут и там, везде и нигде? Но ты снова мне нужен, Робин. Время пришло, сын мой.  
— Но ты же… я так понял, что ты призвал тогда Роберта, и я стал… то есть перестал быть твоим сыном.  
— Я так и знал, что у вас с этим понятием выйдет путаница… ну да это сейчас не главное. Тебя ждет испытание, Робин.  
— Какое?   
— То же самое, что и в прошлый раз. Как и все разы до этого.  
— В прошлый раз ты мне сказал, что я должен встретить своего злейшего врага… Я тогда подумал, что это Беллем или тот, кто стоит за ним… А это оказался все-таки шериф и стоящий за ним король.   
— Вообще-то, Робин, это оказался ты сам, но не понял этого.   
— Как так? И как можно быть самому себе злейшим врагом?  
— Точно так же просто, как и лучшим другом. Все зависит от твоих действий.   
— А сейчас кто мой враг? Опять я или все-таки тот…  
— Голем? В каком-то смысле, но все не так просто. Тебе предстоит очень сложный выбор.   
— В чем он будет заключаться?  
— В выборе, Робин, в чем всегда и заключался. И ты делал его сам — и тоже всегда.  
— Допустим, но вот вампиром быть я не выбирал! Это сделал Гай...   
— Разве? Конечно, напрямую ты этого не выбирал, и Гай Гизборн тоже. Но это стало следствием твоих других выборов. И это был способ спасти твою жизнь, не забыл?  
— Но я стал упырем — нежитью!   
— В каком смысле нежитью? В том, как это считает церковь? Не уверен, что они понимают это хоть как-нибудь правильно и поймут ли когда-либо вообще. Но сейчас не про них, а про тебя… Как ты это понимаешь?  
— То есть — как?   
— Ну, смотри: ты дышишь, твое сердце стучит, если ты поранишься, у тебя течет кровь, ты испытываешь желание. Твой разум тоже жив — ты мыслишь, ты помнишь, ты даже начал осознавать, и это большой прогресс. У тебя появилось то, чего у нежити нет и быть не может, да и не все так называемые живые могут этим похвастаться. Ты, например, при нашей первой встрече не мог.  
— Но моя душа? Я же… упырь.  
— А что такое могло случиться с твоей душой? Не говоря уже о том, что с ней вообще может произойти? Итак, почему ты думаешь, что ты не живешь? Только потому, что ты перестал, как ты выразился, быть человеком? А что это изменило? Твой стиль жизни — немного, но только не внутреннюю суть и уж точно — не твою душу. А ты, на самом деле, это прекрасно понимаешь, только признавать это тебе не хочется. И поверь, что сейчас, что тогда, я призвал тебя не просто так.   
— Я верю. Но не понимаю все равно.  
— Поймешь позже, пока просто поверь и прими это как есть. Поверил же ты, что для перевоплощения тебе нужна исключительно человеческая кровь. Так в чем разница теперь?  
— А разве можно было обойтись без нее? Ты же сам сказал нам, что…  
— Разумеется, можно. Кровью животных, как делают это, в общем-то, все вампиры.  
— Так ты обманул нас?  
— Нет, Робин, не обманул, я заставил вас отнестись серьезно к новому положению вещей. Не более, но и не менее. Подумай, что было бы, не сделай я этого? Что вышло бы в результате? Ты так и не понял бы, насколько вы связаны и нужны друг другу. Он — тоже, хотя и в меньшей степени, но проиграли бы оба. Не спорь, я знаю.   
— Да я и не… вот удивился только.  
— И снова напрасно.  
— Но почему ты говоришь мне об этом сейчас?  
— Потому что дальше тебе понадобятся эти знания. Жалеешь, что не узнал этого раньше?  
— Я догадывался, что уже давно могу обходиться…  
— Но все равно продолжаешь приходить к нему за кровью, или все-таки не за ней?.. Может быть, ты приходишь потому, что он единственный человек, которого ты на самом деле… что, Робин?  
Он молчал, понимая, что Хэрн прав, и одновременно боясь признаться в том, что любит.  
Тот все понимал и без слов:  
— И тебе потребовалось десять лет. Вот видишь? И после этого ты спрашиваешь, почему я не сказал этого раньше.   
— Ты… осуждаешь меня?  
— Ничуть, я констатирую факт, Робин. Всего лишь это, мой мальчик, ничего другого. Я понимаю, как это тяжело и сложно.  
— И все-таки, Хэрн, ты же мог мне сказать об этом раньше, пусть не сразу, но раньше, так почему?  
— Ты должен был пройти свой путь и понять все сам. И ты это сделал. Единственное, что от тебя ускользнуло, — что ваша связь крови защищала тебя все это время.  
— От чего?  
— От многих опасностей и в том числе от поисков Беллема. Но Круг заканчивается, близится время твоего испытания, и меня снова не будет рядом. От тебя будет зависеть, что дальше. Ну, и от твоего… надеюсь, ты понял кто он тебе?  
— Я понял, но я не знаю, как это объяснить… Скажи, отец, что именно меня с ним связывает? Это же не дружба, вернее не столько она, и не только мои чувства к нему? Это что-то еще, но я не могу понять, что.  
Хэрн улыбнулся:  
— Да, это и в самом деле гораздо большее. Помнишь, ты как-то спросил меня, расскажу ли я тебе, кто такой хранитель?  
— А?.. Да, помню, я тогда еще удивился, когда ты мне сказал, что к стреле это не имеет отношения, но ты так и не…  
— Тогда ты был еще не готов, а сейчас ты можешь и сам додуматься.   
— А Гай знал, что он?..  
В ответ Хэрн вздохнул и, покачав головой, тихо растворился в воздухе, прямо на глазах.   
Остаток дня Робин провел дома в хижине на дереве, приходя в себя от догадки. Все складывалось в единую картину, выстраивалась цепочка из событий и фактов, находились объяснения многим вещам и поступкам, своим и его.  
Гай не знал. Они оба даже не догадывались, кто они друг другу. Зачем Хэрн скрыл от них все это? Не поверили бы? Или тогда узнал бы Беллем?   
— Ты дома? — раздалось снизу.   
Гай Гизборн вернулся из аббатства и пришел прямо сюда — это неспроста. Робин спустился вниз и, посмотрев в глаза своему Хранителю, понял, что сейчас пока не может ему сказать все. Нужно время — и самому осмыслить получше, и слова подобрать, и выбрать, с чего начать. Поэтому спросил только:  
— Ты с Туком разговаривал?  
— Да, он обещал прийти на днях, когда у него выпадет возможность. Только вот я не в восторге от этой твоей идеи. Робин, происходит что-то скверное. И настроение аббата мне очень не нравится.  
— А с ним-то что случилось?  
— Приступ боязни козней дьявола с ним случился. Как бы это плохо не кончилось…  
— Его так напугала загрызенная овца?  
— Скорее — визит одной благородной дамы с очень странным рассказом, из которого следовало, что у них там тоже завелся... После этого аббат вдруг попросил меня рассказать, что случилось тогда в Гримстоне.  
— И что?  
— И теперь он подумывает о крестном ходе и волчьей охоте. Не спрашивай меня, как это друг с другом будет сочетаться.  
— Что ты собираешься делать?  
— Мне придется участвовать, так я буду хотя бы в курсе… Ты можешь на время всей этой свистопляски перебраться в дом и никуда не уходить? Мне это очень поможет.  
— Чем? — Робин очень сомневался, что его сидение в доме что-то даст, да и не получится, потому что аббат, скорее всего, потребует присутствия всех лесников, но у Гая Гизборна было свое мнение на этот счет.   
— Я буду точно знать, что ты… в общем, где ты находишься и, если вдруг… я буду знать, что это не ты.   
— Ну, если с этой стороны… А как ты обоснуешь мое отсутствие на охоте?  
— Да придумаю что-нибудь… Ладно, пойду я, — буркнул он и с этими словами направился в сторону дома.   
— Спасибо, Гай, — Робин вспомнил, что так и не поблагодарил его за приглашение Тука. И еще ему очень не хотелось, чтобы Гай уходил.  
— Что? — тот вздрогнул и обернулся с растерянным выражением лица.  
— Ничего, просто я хотел поблагода… — Робин не успел закончить фразу как Гай перебил его:  
— Оставь… это… того… не… — пробормотал он и быстрым шагом пошел прочь.  
Такая реакция очень удивила, и Робин в недоумении смотрел ему вслед. А ночью пришел в дом, говоря себе, что ведь в конце концов Гай сам попросил его об этом.

***

Приглашение в покои аббата Тука сильно удивило, если не потрясло. Таких привилегий и чести он тут еще ни разу не удостаивался. Однако радовался он преждевременно, поскольку настоятель пристально смотрел на него и под его взглядом монах слегка поежился.  
— Брат Тук, я старался не спрашивать тебя подробно о твоей жизни вне нашей обители, но сейчас вынужден это сделать.  
Эту часть своей биографии он не то, чтобы не любил вспоминать, скорее… она была предназначена не для всех.  
Настоятель, который для Тука в число этих всех не входил, тем временем продолжал:  
— И причина, побуждающая меня к этому, весьма печальна и связана с событиями, коих ты и сам был в некотором роде свидетелем.  
Деваться Туку в этой ситуации было особо некуда, и он постарался смириться и внутренне приготовиться:  
— Я по мере своих сил отвечу на любой ваш вопрос.  
— Но меня интересует не вся твоя жизнь вне обители, а только два события, непосредственным участником которых был ты, и, признаться, я не знаю с какого из них начать. Пожалуй, все-таки с… помнишь ли ты обстоятельства, которые вынудили тебя искать помощи здесь, в монастыре? Ты приходил сюда в сопровождении женщины, кажется потом она стала леди Хантингтон, если я не ошибаюсь.  
— Нет, не ошибаетесь, она вышла замуж за Роберта Хантингтона, моего друга. И я очень хорошо помню наш визит сюда и вашу доброту, и понимание, и вашу помощь, без которой мы бы не справились.  
— Моя помощь в этом была ничтожна, но речь идет не о ней. Насколько я понял, в деревне Кромм Круак вы столкнулись с… очень необычным явлением, если, конечно, так можно выразиться… Да, дьявольское чудовище в озере. Но меня интересует и еще кое-что. Можешь ли ты рассказать, что там произошло кроме вашей встречи с колдуном и этим монстром? Когда ты по возвращении в обитель рассказывал мне обо всех твоих скитаниях, ты упомянул что один из твоих друзей… ты назвал его, кажется, Скарлет, встретил в этой деревне свою погибшую жену?  
— Да, отец-настоятель, это так. Но это оказалось колдовством.  
— А не было ли еще чего-либо в том же духе?  
— Да этих демонов там была целая деревня. Несчастный Уилл едва не поверил в своего… А Марион, бедняжка, чуть не поверила, что перед ней ее… Но, хвала Господу, все обошлось.  
— Правильно ли я понимаю, что те демоны принимали облик дорогих сердцу людей? И вы их узнавали?  
— Ну, то есть… Жену Уилла я не знал, но вот…  
— Был кто-то очень знакомый тебе?  
— Да. Марион узнала своего мужа, его… убили за некоторое время до этого. Мы все его узнали. Только к этому моменту уже поняли, что это морок.  
Аббат глубоко задумался и некоторое время молчал, а потом произнес с расстановкой:  
— Да… Это очень прискорбно. Но, что гораздо хуже — кажется, это повторяется снова… уже здесь.  
— О чем вы, отец-настоятель? — Тук насторожился.  
— У меня есть подозрение, что все рассказанное леди Ровеной и то, с чем столкнулся в свое время ты, есть события одного происхождения. И виновник в них один и тот же, что особенно удручает.  
— Думаете, один из тех оборотней из Кромм Круака? — пробормотал Тук и осторожно спросил, опасаясь ответа: — Но какое это отношение имеет к нам?  
Опасался он не напрасно.  
— Мне не хотелось бы впадать в панику и пугать братию с окрестными жителями, но, судя по всему, он и в самом деле живет где-то недалеко отсюда… К тому же леди Ровена рассказала одну вещь, которая не дает мне покоя: те люди, которым посчастливилось остаться в живых после нападения этого зверя, говорили, что это были или члены их семей или те, кого они хорошо знали и доверяли им.  
— Неужели?..  
— И вот какой из всего этого можно сделать вывод?  
— Но здесь пока ничего не случилось, кроме загрызенной овцы… Но это же не человек. И если это чудовище живет здесь, то почему у нас…  
— Ты же не хуже меня знаешь, что лисы никогда не таскают кур из курятника, по соседству с которым у них нора.  
— Ну, если с этой стороны посмотреть…  
— Брат Тук, положение таково, что нам нужно учитывать все версии. И поэтому теперь я хочу расспросить тебя еще и про события семилетней давности. Аббатство Гримстон и то, что произошло там…  
— Братство сынов Фенриса? Голем, созданный этим колдуном Гульнаром?  
— Да, именно про голема идет речь.  
— Смилуйся, Пресвятая Дева! — пробормотал Тук и добавил, глубоко задумавшись: — Странно, что Гизборн захотел со мной о чем-то поговорить…  
— Вот как? Любопытно… Ведь только что, перед разговором с тобой я пытался завести с ним беседу о тех же событиях. Он ведь тоже был свидетелем и даже непосредственным участником, что вернее.  
— Да… был. Он что-то рассказал?  
— Только, что это давняя история и в общих чертах обрисовал картину. Но мне, кажется, он знает гораздо больше. Гораздо. Но предпочитает молчать.  
— Возможно, у него есть на то причины, — Тук сложил руки в складки рясы и опустил глаза.  
— Вот поэтому ты расскажи мне все обстоятельства этого дела, в самых мельчайших подробностях, которые знаешь…  
Выходя из покоев аббата, брат Тук был очень озабочен и встревожен. И еще больше уверился в том, что этот серьезный разговор Гизборна к нему касаться будет именно событий в Гримстонском аббатстве. Похоже, сэр Гай устал держать в себе какую-то страшную тайну, и как бы это не обернулось большой бедой…  
Да, не оставляло Тука чувство, что может произойти что-то прескверное, а когда на галерее он встретил леди Ровену и она пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, попросив уделить ей несколько минут, Туку стало совсем не по себе и еще большие опасения закрались в его сердце, но отказать даме он не мог. Пока он утешал ее, изо всех сил старался гнать мысли, что это чудовище, про которое она говорила без умолку, и впрямь может оказаться гораздо ближе, чем все думают. А если учесть, что во владениях Гизборна давно происходит что-то странное, то, как бы не оказалось, что он может знать и скрывать нехорошее. А если жертвы начнутся и здесь? А что, если настоятель прав? Тогда они все в большой опасности.  
Поглощенный этими мыслями, Тук не заметил, как эта леди, покидая его, довольно улыбнулась. Как будто сделала свое дело. А если бы Тук уловил этот знак, то задался бы другими вопросами, а вовсе не тем, что чудовище может поджидать свою жертву под стенами монастыря.  
Но чувство с опасениями, увы, не обманули: в ту же ночь перед праздником Зеленого Джека кто-то убил аббатского пастуха Теда. Бедняге вцепились в горло.

***

В огромном камине замка пылал огонь. На столе стояло вино и закуски. Хозяин ожидал гостью, устроившись в кресле с бокалом вина в руке. Она пришла и без обычных церемонных приветствий заявила:  
— Саймон у меня две новости, хорошая и плохая. С какой начать?  
— Начни с хорошей, — барон де Беллем, сделал глоток из своего кубка и жестом пригласил гостью располагаться.  
— Монах почти готов. Осталось подождать еще чуть-чуть, и он сам примет нужное нам решение, — она налила себе вина в бокал и уселась в кресло напротив.  
— Отлично, а плохая?  
— Гизборн жив, — пригубив вино, она поставила серебряный кубок на подлокотник и вздохнула.  
— Любопытно. Как же это ему удалось?  
— Понятия не имею, но он умудрился тяжело ранить моего слугу. Это мне не нравится: он оказался крепким орешком, что может осложнить дело.  
— Не расстраивайся. Во-первых, у нас в подвале еще полдюжины големов, — сощурился на огонь и чуть ли не мурлыкнул барон, — Гульнар их изрядно понаделал, когда готовился… придай нужный облик. А во-вторых, то, что Гизборн уцелел, может оказаться даже на руку.  
— Ты прав, Саймон, я займусь големом и даже знаю, чей облик подойдет лучше всего.  
И в ответ на вопросительный взгляд барона де Беллема, бывшая аббатиса монастыря в Рейвенскаре улыбнулась:  
— Более того, я намереваюсь сделать совпадение во внешности идеальным.  
— О, коварная! — закатил глаза ее собеседник и отсалютовал ей кубком, а она рассмеялась. 


	9. Chapter 9

В сгущающихся вечерних сумерках пастух Тед из Элсхэма только что загнал монастырских овец в сарай и запер ворота. Теперь можно было отдохнуть, но для этого нужно было до окончательного наступления темноты попасть в обитель, где его ожидала миска похлебки, которую всегда оставлял для него монастырский повар. Таково было распоряжение настоятеля, и за эту милость Тед ежедневно поминал его в своих молитвах. Вот и сейчас мысленно возблагодарил его за доброту. Но уже миг спустя вздрогнул от шороха в кустах и настороженно уставился в ту сторону. Из кустов высунулся его хороший знакомый — аббатский лесничий Роберт из Линби.   
Тед, обрадовавшись столь внезапной встрече, тут же облегченно выдохнул и приветственно помахал ему рукой.  
— Здравствуй, Роберт! Не ожидал встретить тебя так поздно. Домой направляешься?  
— И тебе привет. Да… домой иду.  
— Давно тебя не видел, как твои дела?  
— Спасибо, Тед, неплохо… А сейчас еще лучше будут.  
Последнее, что увидел несчастный, были совершенно пустые и мертвые глаза того существа, которое он принял за своего знакомого.  
Утром его тело обнаружил брат Илларион и побежал в аббатство — сообщить о страшной трагедии.

***

Робин снова сидел на окне, смотрел на спящего Гая. Безумно хотелось сделать, что уже проделывал много раз, но он удерживал себя. Уже давно он все отчетливее понимал, дальше так продолжаться не может. Это неправильно. Это воровство, в котором Робин обкрадывал даже не столько Гая, сколько себя. Завтра он попросит своего Хранителя пойти с ним в ночь Бельтайна к Священным камням. И там он расскажет ему все, в том числе и про свое… ведь это же не только желание тела, но ведь еще и души!  
Но сегодня он последний раз прикоснется к нему без разрешения. Просто проведет рукой по груди, почувствует, как там в глубине бьется сердце. И больше ничего не будет делать.  
Не удержавшись, Робин коснулся губами пульсирующей жилки на шее, провел языком по ключице и потрогал шрам на плече. И замер в ужасе, когда руки Гая обхватили его. А в следующий миг он оказался в постели под сильным горячим телом, а на своей шее почувствовал уже его губы. Еще миг — и Гай поймет, что это не сон и, открыв глаза, увидит не красотку из своего видения, а его…  
Нагло заявить, что за кровью пришел? Ведь не поверит, потому что всегда должен спрашивать разрешения… И спрашивал. К тому же капли эти… Или решил сделать его таким же, как и сам? В качестве мести? Насильно обратить? Для самого Робина это было немыслимо — после стольких лет вот так подставить… А ведь Гай так подумает, и тогда уже ничего не объяснишь!  
Все эти мысли вихрем пронеслись в голове, и Робин не помнил, как он умудрился выскользнуть змеей из объятий полусонного Гая и сиганул в окно…  
Он сидел в кустах и видел, как тот выскочил из дома и, поозиравшись по сторонам, вдруг сделал несколько шагов по направлению к тропе, что вела из их леса к дороге в монастырь. И замер, вглядываясь в предрассветные сумерки. Потом потряс головой, постоял еще немного и наконец ушел в дом.  
Робин обхватил голову руками и чуть не застонал, утешая себя только тем, что Бельтайн уже совсем скоро, а в эту колдовскую ночь совершаются чудеса. Надо просто подождать.

***

К моменту приезда Гая в монастырь там уже собрались лесничие аббата, которых призвали туда по его приказу. Вся эта компания толпилась во дворе, обсуждая страшную новость, а на телеге лежал, что называется, предмет обсуждения — труп пастуха Теда. Официальной версией было, что на беднягу напал волк.  
— И вот теперь вы тоже будете говорить, что это байки смердов? — возопил аббат, указывая посохом в сторону повозки. Гай не торопясь спешился, прихрамывая подошел осмотреть труп и от зрелища этого ему стало очень не по себе. А аббат все это время внимательно наблюдал за ним и ждал ответа. Гай это все знал, как и то, что придется что-то сказать, ведь промолчать не выйдет. Не тот случай.  
— Похоже, что это и в самом деле волк.  
Теперь точно не отбрыкаешься от волчьей охоты, и хорошо, если только ей дело и закончится. А если нет? И ведь повод, да такой, что не подкопаешься — вот свежайший труп, с ночи как раз. Со следами клыков на шее. В горло вцепились и… обескровили. Ведь если бы не знал, что Робин на чужую кровь не позарится вовек, подумал бы на него. За компанию то же самое проделали и с парой овец — вот они, рядом лежат. Скорее всего, с них и начали, а пастух так… оказался в ненужное время в ненужном месте, не повезло бедняге. И пока Гай думал, как бы извернуться и все-таки свалить все на серых хищников, настоятель взял его под руку и отведя в сторонку тихо произнес:  
— Нет, сэр Гай, это не волк. Вокруг не было найдено ни одного волчьего следа. Но, как вы сами понимаете, я предпочитаю, чтобы об этом не знали все подряд.  
— Прекрасно вас понимаю и предпочтение ваше вполне разделяю, но, тем не менее, придерживаюсь прежней версии. А волчьи следы скорее всего затоптали… Народу-то, поди, набежало как на ярмарку?  
— И опять ошибаетесь. Брат Илларион нашел его первым и осмотрел все вокруг. Никаких волчьих следов. И лесничий, которого он… кстати, а где Роберт? Тот, из Линби? Я что-то его не вижу среди других.  
— И в ближайшие дни не увидите, я отправил его к Хантингтону.  
— Моего лесничего? — воскликнул настоятель. — Накануне охоты? Когда нам нужны все, кто…  
— Во-первых, лесничего не столько вашего, сколько нашего, — хмуро буркнул в ответ на это Гай. — И у нас с вами договор на этот счет был такой: Роберт и мой слуга тоже, и когда он мне нужен — он служит мне. И вы согласились.  
— Да, согласился — нехотя признал свою неправоту аббат и буркнул раздосадовано: — Я тогда не знал, что он будет больше служить вам, чем мне.  
— А это здесь совсем не при чем. И во-вторых, вы же сами, милорд аббат, мне вчера всю душу вынули расспросами про… ну, сами знаете, про что. Я всю дорогу до дома размышлял и вспоминал. Но, к сожалению, ничего не надумал, и решил написать Хантингтону письмо про наши тут… события. Может, он чего вспомнит или как-то еще сможет нам помочь? Вот и отправил Роберта к нему. Гарантий, конечно, нет, но хоть что-то… Посмотрим. И в-третьих, я же сам никуда не уехал! Вы меня просили помочь с охотой, так вот он я, весь к вашим услугам.  
— Хорошо, сэр Гай, вы меня убедили. И насчет Хантингтона вы, наверное, правы, так что простите меня, я ни в коей мере не хотел вас обидеть… Я очень расстроился от всего этого. Делайте, как сочтете нужным.  
— Да понимаю я… И ваше расстройство, и все остальное, но сегодня мы уже ничего не сможем предпринять, надо подготовиться и начать охоту завтра. Я могу приказывать вашим лесникам?  
— Да, командуйте же, говорю вам!  
Отдав необходимые распоряжения, Гай тем не менее поспешил домой, сославшись на все еще больную ногу. Но дело было совсем не в этом. Нужно было обдумать кое-что другое, ведь кроме убийства было этой ночью и еще кое-что… Странная это была ночь, более чем странная.  
Сам себе объяснил это как слишком яркий и слишком живой сон, и просто принятие желаемого за действительное... и пить меньше надо. Последнее в особенности. Иначе пришлось бы признать, что от всего этого он просто сошел с ума. Хотя и выпил-то всего пару глотков бренди, после такого дня мог бы и больше…  
Столько лет уже снятся эти сны, так что ничего удивительного, что сошел с ума, удивительно как раз то, что раньше сие не произошло…  
Но теперь Гай приходил к выводу, что не такой уж это был сон. Ведь когда он «проснулся» и сел в постели, у него было ощущение, что в его объятиях еще миг назад кто-то был. Раньше он объяснил бы себе это милыми шутками «соседей», поскольку Бельтайн на носу. А они на этот праздник как с ума сходят и такое вытворяют, что хоть стой хоть падай, сам пару раз видел.  
Гай тогда выскочил в сад и там, в глубине леса, что начинался почти за оградой, ему показалось… Не первый раз преследовало его это странное чувство, точно такое же когда в дозоре кожей ощущаешь присутствие чужих, а значит — опасности.  
Но это все мелочи, потому что было и еще кое-что гораздо более существенное… запах! Запах остался, и он был Гаю слишком знаком, чтобы ошибиться. Тот, кого Гай только что держал в объятиях, пах как Робин Локсли.  
Он объяснил это себе тем, что тот просто был тут днем и просто забыл свою накидку… снял и кинул куда-то, как он это обычно делает, а получилось, что на постель. Накидка и впрямь была, но только не в постели, а у окна, где ее Гай и обнаружил. Но это было уже позже, не сразу. Как не сразу он связал эти два факта между собой. Некогда было, в обитель торопился — если не помешать планам настоятеля, так хоть в курсе быть и как-то свои откорректировать. Не знал еще, что приключилось.  
А если предположить, что в его постели действительно был Робин? И он?.. Они?.. То есть вот это все было наяву? Неужели он решил вот так отблагодарить за… за все? Накануне вечером Робин… вот что это было? Гай тогда попытался тему свернуть как можно быстрее и трусливо сбежал, потому что невыносимо было слышать от него это «спасибо». А все разговор этот, что повод, что тема его были паскудней некуда, и Гай не завел бы эту беседу никогда, но после визита той странной дамы торнтонская обитель гудела как потревоженный улей, а отец настоятель начал нести такую чушь и муть, что Гая чуть не стошнило. Пришлось рассказать, а оно все вот так пошло…  
И вроде бы удалось увернуться, Робин тоже не стал продолжать, но как-то странно посмотрел. А ночью… решил не быть должным больше? Да, быть кому-то должным он не любит, скорее наоборот. Но зачем таким способом? Не видел другого? Думал, что если такая репутация, то вполне будет в духе? А если он?..  
Нет! Как бы там ни было, нечего себя обманывать. Сердце и душа Робина все еще принадлежат его бывшей жене, и он просто перестал об этом говорить, но любить ее он не перестал. А то, что произошло… Нет, этот балаган нужно заканчивать, это невозможно больше выносить, это слишком больно и мучительно. Бессмысленно ждать и надеяться.

***

Тук еще утром заметил, как брат Илларион, пребывая в несвойственной ему растерянности и задумчивости, даже смятении, несколько раз обращал свой взгляд на него. Признаться, причины для расстройства и смятения чувств были более чем уважительные. Не каждый день обнаруживаешь труп человека, с которым знаком много лет.  
И вот наконец он отловил Тука в галерее и сбивчивым шепотом попросил его прийти после службы к нему на пасеку под предлогом помощи — дескать, там лучше поговорить о случившемся. Тук это хорошо понимал: все-таки сугубо мирный и чурающийся всякого зла Илларион был очень подавлен всем произошедшим и ему нужно с кем-то об этом поговорить, а приор... Нет, Тук ничего не имел против брата Стефана, но такие вещи не были сильной его стороной. Да и обитель не очень-то подходящее место для таких бесед по многим причинам. На том они с Илларионом и сговорились, да и настоятель не стал возражать против помощи на пасеке в саду, не до этого ему было.  
Брат Илларион начал разговор без приветствий и видно было, что он очень нервничал, поскольку так и не выпустил из рук окуривательницу для пчел, которую пытался починить. Так и вертел ее в руках, весь их разговор.  
— Тук, мне нужен твой совет, я сам не могу понять, что происходит.  
— Это из-за несчастного Теда? Я отлично понимаю твое состояние, найти труп бедняги стало для тебя сильным ударом.  
— И из-за него тоже, брат мой, но не только. Тук, меня мучает и кое-что еще. Помнишь, как мы с тобой обнаружили загрызенную овцу — вот буквально на днях?  
— Помню, — кивнул Тук.  
Илларион вздохнул и пристально посмотрел на него:  
— Ведь ты тоже заметил, как кто-то исчез в лесу? Просто не подал вида тогда.  
— И это верно, Илларион, — согласился Тук и осторожно добавил: — Но можно я спрошу тебя напрямую? Ты думаешь, что тот случай и это убийство могут быть как-то связано?  
Илларион тяжело вздохнул, немного помолчал и наконец произнес:  
— Я не знаю, Тук. Вот поэтому я и хотел обсудить все с тобой. Тогда я не смог точно разглядеть, кто это был, но единственное, в чем я могу даже поклясться именем Святой Девы — это был не волк.  
— Признаюсь и я тебе: мне тоже показалось, что я видел не волка.  
— Иными словами, брат, мы оба видели человека. Но есть еще одно, что я не пойму никак, и это меня беспокоит. Сегодня, после того как я нашел тело Теда, упокой Господь его душу, я разговаривал с Робертом, тем лесничим, про которого я тебе говорил, Тед был его другом, так вот… — Илларион умолк на пару мгновений, вздохнул и закончил свою фразу, но только не тем, что намеревался сказать с начала: — Он тоже считает, что это волк. И это очень странно.  
— Тоже? Погоди-ка… а кто так еще считает?  
— Гизборн. И настаивает на этом. Я слышал, как он это заявил аббату. А сейчас готовится волчья охота. На завтра назначена.  
— Но ведь ты же не это хотел сказать, брат Илларион?  
— Не это… — еще раз тяжело вздохнул тот.  
— Тогда что?  
Илларион долго молчал, а потом наконец произнес:  
— Мне кажется, что Гизборн что-то скрывает, что-то очень серьезное, а Роберт знает и знает, что именно. Но молчит, потому что это… может быть с него взяли слово или причина в чем-то другом.  
— Почему ты так решил? — осторожно поинтересовался Тук, не желая спугнуть откровения брата Иллариона.  
— Потому что… ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы аббатский лесничий носил меч?  
— Видел. Тот же Гизборн на службе у Хьюго де Рено, но я не очень понимаю при чем здесь…  
— Сейчас поймешь. Я имел ввиду местных. Наших. Они носят только длинные ножи и луки, но таких мечей, как у Роберта, у них нет. А сэр Гай — опоясанный рыцарь, получивший это звание еще хрен знает когда в Нормандии. И служил он тогда аббатству, что находится в королевском заповеднике. А наше-то — нет. И Роберт не рыцарь. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, я могу сказать, что Роберт-то как раз и достоин рыцарства и прочих почестей более многих, в том числе и этого самого Гизборна, причем во много раз. Он стольким за эти годы тут помог и так, что я даже не могу представить, как бы все для них закончилось, не окажись он… Вот, например, как-то всю зиму он отдавал вдове Сэма-горшечника свое жалование и приносил еду, когда ей не на что было прокормить детей… Но эта история случилась еще до того, как ты вернулся. А вот про Дэвида с мельницы ты должен помнить, уже при тебе было…  
Брат Илларион говорил и говорил, а Тук слушал и отмечал про себя, что многое из сказанного так и было, только вот почему-то никак не связывалось с этим самым Робертом. Да, кто-то помог Дэвиду с прошением, а оказывается это и был Роберт из Линби. Ну, когда читать-писать умеешь — грех не помочь тому, кто не может ни того, ни другого.  
Жаль, не слышал Тук про этого Роберта несколько лет назад, такой человек пригодился бы в отряде Робина… и Тук оборвал себя на этой мысли.  
А брат Илларион воодушевленно продолжал дальше:  
— Да, тут кого не спроси, поведает про кучу таких вот мелких и не мелких случаев! Вот Берта тебе расскажет, если интересно. Она в курсе многого. Этот парень как-то умудряется жить так, что… ладно, про это все вообще можно до Иванова дня рассказывать.  
— Оно понятно, что можно, только вот ты что-то про привилегии говорил… Но я не понимаю, каким боком это имеет отношение к тому, что происходит?  
— Ага! Сейчас поясню. Официально-то Роберт рыцарем не является, а тем не менее он эту привилегию с мечом имеет, как и бесчисленное количество других, чего остальным даже и не снилось. И, скорее всего, те, которые лежат на поверхности и видны нам, есть лишь малая толика того, что у него есть на самом деле. По сути своей он аббатский лесничий только номинально, поскольку добрую часть времени он как раз служит Гизборну. Через которого он эти привилегии и получил, кстати говоря. И подчиняется он аббату тоже только через него, а не напрямую, как все остальные.  
— А вот этого я не знал…  
— А ты вообще много чего не знаешь, до тебя это еще было… Как он появился тут, так это вообще преинтереснейшая история. Он ведь сначала попал к Гизборну. А взялся прямо как ниоткуда. Пришел в аббатство — вот просто пришел и все. Один из братьев попросил его что-то помочь сделать, а тот кадку со святой водой на себя опрокинул. Как он на латыни ругался — это надо было слышать! Не хуже тамплиера, а то, пожалуй, и похлеще. За что его братия чуть было тогда не побила. А потом мы все рот раскрыли, когда через пару недель он явился уже как слуга сэра Гая. Хотя тут тоже странности были: слуги себя так не ведут, больно независимо он держался. И это еще тогда, а уж сейчас… Но настоятель его в лесничие взял. И все привилегии дал. И чем дальше, тем больше.  
— Все любопытнее и любопытнее… Это как?  
— А вот так! И если честно, то парень всего этого более чем достоин, и лично я лучше человека в жизни не встречал, но это мы потом уже выяснили.  
— Странно, что я об этом ничего не слышал.  
— Ну, в обители, ты же сам знаешь, лишний раз рот не откроешь. Отчего, ты думаешь, мы с тобой тут разговариваем? Тем более, что тебя все еще считают…  
— Да знаю я. Черной овцой.  
— Ну вот. А в округе разговоры об этих странностях идут уже давно, только мы про это мало знаем, так как не часто покидаем обитель, да и не говорят нам местные тоже многого. У них тут свои тайны и секреты.  
Тук понимал, что брат Илларион в чем-то прав: обособленная монастырская жизнь по возможности старается исключить сплетни и прочее, что с одной стороны весьма неплохо, зато с другой стороны лишает порой очень важной информации. И про секреты он понимал не хуже, поскольку местные крестьяне, хоть в церковь и ходят, но старых богов, тем не менее, почитают не меньше, а то и больше, только втайне.  
Брат Илларион тем временем и не думал замолкать:  
— И вот как ты сам понимаешь, Тук, такие поблажки и привилегии бывают не спроста, а за что-то.  
— Я понимаю… Но такое бывает за службу…  
— Ага, вопрос только за какую? Лесничего? Сомневаюсь. И вот в чем эта служба с заслугами заключаются на самом деле, я до сих пор понять не мог, хотя вопрос этот себе много раз задавал. И Гизборна, понятное дело, не спросишь об этом, с ним лишний раз и встречаться-то… воздержишься.  
— А сейчас чего думаешь?  
— А сейчас, Тук, мне кажется, я начинаю догадываться… и от этого мне становится страшно. Очень страшно. А наш настоятель, храни Господь этого умнейшего человека, про Гримстон вспомнил не просто так.  
— А ты откуда знаешь? Тебе ведь настоятель вряд ли об этом сказал.  
— А вот оттуда, откуда и все остальные братья.  
— Лишний раз рот не раскроешь, зато уши… Я вам порой изумляюсь, честное слово!  
— И вот помяни мое, тот оборотень имеет какое-то отношение к этому делу.  
— Исключать это не возьмусь, но мне бы побеседовать с этим Робертом. И желательно побыстрее. Гизборн сказал, что тот повез письмо Хантингтону. Как бы узнать, когда он вернется? У него семья есть? Жена? Или невеста?  
— Да нет у него семьи! И это тоже неспроста, поскольку жена рано или поздно поймет, что это за служба… Но Роберт частенько заходит к Берте, помогает ей, так что спросить лучше у нее. Постой-ка! Ты сказал, уехал? Как это уехал? Это кто тебе сказал?  
— Так Гизборн же… сегодня утром. Настоятелю.  
— Да никуда он не уехал, что бы Гизборн про это не говорил.  
— Как не уехал? Ты откуда знаешь? И зачем ему врать? Гизборну, в смысле.  
— Видел собственными глазами. Сегодня утром как раз после того, как Гизборн в обитель заявился, я тут был, когда Роберт пришел… А вот зачем Гизборну врать, я не знаю, но причина для этого точно есть. И прежде, чем говорить об этом настоятелю, я хочу с тобой посоветоваться. Может, ты поймешь, что это может значить?  
— Спасибо за доверие, брат Илларион, я очень ценю это. Могу я попросить тебя пока помалкивать? Мне надо обдумать твои слова, давай встретимся тут после вечерни?  
— Как скажешь, брат, — кивнул Туку монах и за сим они занялись, каждый своим делом.  
Брат Илларион вернулся к починке окуривательницы, а Тук отправился напрямую через луг в обитель и по дороге пришел к выводу, что откладывать дальше разговор с Гизборном не имеет смысла. Вот и решил времени не терять и отправиться прямиком к нему. Надо выяснить наверняка что происходит — и как можно быстрее.  
Брат Илларион смотрел, как Тук шел по лугу в сторону обители. Он был уже далеко, почти дошел до кромки и вдруг остановился. Постоял, потоптался, задрал голову, посмотрел на висящие в небе тучи и повернул в другую сторону.  
Проводив его взглядом, брат Илларион и сам крепко задумался. Ведь в той стороне, куда ушел Тук находится… Там лес, а за ним единственное жилье — это ферма «Дрозды», и все знают, что там владения Гизборна, там больше никто не ездит и не ходит, там больше нет никого. Так к кому Тук пошел, если не к нему? И почему именно сейчас, прямо после разговора про?.. А ведь тот человек, которого они с Туком видели несколько дней назад, исчез именно в лесу Гизборна… А если это все неспроста? А если Гизборн как раз и знает, кто это? А если это — он сам?  
И, бросив все свои дела, брат Илларион со всех ног помчался в аббатство — поделиться своими страшными подозрениями с настоятелем. И через час из ворот обители вышел отряд вооруженных людей с собаками. 


	10. Chapter 10

Робин проследил, как Гай, оседлав своего жеребца, отбыл в аббатство, а сам решил тоже дома не сидеть и навестить брата Иллариона. Тот последнее время обретался на пасеке, где трудился на благо обители не покладая рук. Монах благодаря своей живости и общительности был в курсе многого, что происходило в округе. Если расспросить его хорошо, то может быть удастся выудить некоторое количество интересных и важных деталей, которые могут помочь.  
Но весть, которой его встретил брат Илларион, потрясла. Беднягу пастуха было жаль до слез, однако про подробности расспросить было нужнее. И подробности эти огорчили чрезвычайно. Опасения Робина подтверждались — это было то же чудовище, что напало на Гая по дороге домой. И они же утвердили Робина в намерении его поймать. Вопрос только — как?   
Устроившись по своему обыкновению в ветвях дерева, он предался размышлениям над услышанным от брата Иллариона. Выстраивая в голове план поимки, Робин пришел к выводу, что сделать это пока довольно затруднительно, учитывая, что совершенно непонятно было приходит чудовище сюда на охоту или оно временно поселилось тут? Тем более планы настоятеля устроить на днях травлю волков может спугнуть этого монстра, и он затаится на время. Но если он решил обосноваться здесь, то, где бы он мог прятаться? Мест тут хоть отбавляй, что задачу не упрощает. Выследить его один Робин сможет, хотя, по всей видимости, для этого понадобится время. Но зато, когда он его выследит, то… а как его убить? И это был вопрос именно что способа: не всякий может подойти для этого чудовища. Хантингтон убил того голема Альбионом, но у Робина этого меча нет. Так что дело тут не в силе.  
Робин прекрасно осознавал, что сил этих хватит, поскольку знал свои возможности. Старался их никому и никогда не демонстрировать, но знал, что для него совершенно не проблема голыми руками свернуть шею быку и поднять лошадь. За второе Фьюри его невзлюбил окончательно и теперь всякий раз пытался укусить, не подпуская к себе ближе, чем на ярд. Однажды это увидел Гай и поинтересовался, что бы все это значило. Робин соврал тогда, что просто хотел погладить коня, на что получил совет завести себе собственного ездового — да хоть лося! — и делать с ним что хочешь, а к чужим коурсерам не лезть. А лучше вообще не маяться дурью.  
Кстати, Гай про эту его неимоверную силу догадывался давно, но делал вид… И никогда не звал его помочь, пытаясь справиться сам. Робин часто сталкивался с этим его нежеланием принимать помощь от кого-либо. А может, Гай просто не умел ни просить, ни принимать? Скорее всего, так оно и было, вот поэтому и старался предлагать ненавязчиво, как бы невзначай и вообще случайно получилось… Пока срабатывало.  
При воспоминании об этом Робин задумался, что надо поставить в известность Гая о том, что решил открыть свой сезон охоты на оборотней. И как только он пришел к этому выводу, внизу в кустах раздался тихий шорох и легкие шаги, и Робин насторожился на ветке, как кот, услышавший мышь. И чуть было с этой ветки не упал, когда на его глазах из зарослей молодой ольхи вылез… он сам.  
Пришелец прислушался, осмотрелся, принюхался… А потом крадущейся лисьей походкой прошел несколько ярдов и юркнул в куст лещины.  
Робин, замерев, просидел на ветке еще некоторое время, пытаясь осознать увиденное. А потом соскользнул вниз и растворился в подлеске. Эту тварь он выследит позже, сейчас надо срочно предупредить Гая, поскольку дело оказалось серьезнее, чем Робин думал. Но он понятия не имел, что рассказать он ничего не сможет, и все пойдет совсем не так, как рассчитывал.

***

Перед тем как свернуть на тропинку, ведущую к дому, Гай остановил Фьюри. И некоторое время не решался двинуться дальше, снова кожей ощущая, что поблизости ходит кто-то чужой. То же самое, что и сегодня утром. Это беспокоило все больше и больше. Лишь бы Робин оказался дома и с ним все было в порядке!  
Но это с одной стороны, а с другой? Вот приедет он домой и… что? Как спросить Робина о том, что произошло? И что потом делать с ответом, если он его вообще получит?  
Сам себя же упрекнул в трусости и признал это. Да, он боится, причем и того, и другого. Чего больше — сам еще до конца не определился, но, скорее всего, все-таки ответа. Конкретного, причем.  
И еще кое-что не давало покоя. Он не знал, что сейчас происходит, и, соответственно, не мог построить правильную линию защиты. Хотя все его действия под категорию этой самой защиты попадали только условно и весьма. Если от людей и монастыря он еще мог Робина спрятать, хоть и не так чтобы хорошо, то как быть с теми, кто стоит за этим големом? То, что это пугало явилось сюда не ради Гая — даже сомнению не подлежит. Он был только пробой зубов, подготовкой к решающему нападению и настоящая цель здесь — Робин. А сам Гай здесь бессилен что-либо сделать, как ни печально это признать. Так что нечего себя обманывать. Но ведь есть же еще и Хэрн! Может ли он или только?.. Гай слишком хорошо помнил, чем в прошлый раз окончилась эта защита с покровительством. Да и потом, Робин уже давно не его сын и… ну на кой черт Рогатому вмешиваться во все это? Хотя, с другой стороны, если на них устроил охоту Беллем, не к ночи помянутый, то Робин явно представляет собой ценную для него добычу. Значит, считает, что и Хэрну он все еще нужен. Только вот не окажется ли так, что Рогатый просто принесет его в жертву? Может. И еще как может. И что тогда делать Гаю самому, если не удастся ничего сделать и защитить? При этой мысли внутри все сжималось в ледяной тоске и боли.  
А вопрос задать все равно придется и ответ выдержать, и откладывать дальше не имеет смысла. Не будет подходящего момента, его никогда не будет! Сейчас можно оправдаться тем, что… охота, оборотень этот и прочее! Словом, таким глупостям не место… не время, и что там еще не? Но ведь это ничего не решит и ничего не изменит. А значит, хоть сейчас, хоть позже — нет разницы.  
И Гай похлопал Фьюри по шее и послал его вперед. Конь послушно шагнул на тропу.  
Локсли обнаружился в доме — видимо, тоже только что пришел — и вид у него был немного растерянный и взбудораженный. Гай, увидев его, не стал ходить вокруг да около, но разговор пошел не совсем так, как хотелось бы.  
— Кто-то убил монастырского пастуха, Робин.  
— Я в курсе, — коротко и немного нервно бросил тот, прикусив губу.  
— Когда успел? Тебя же в аббатстве не было.  
— Не важно… У сарая нашли тело. Беднягу кто-то… э… Скажем, загрыз.  
— Угу, загрыз. Таким образом ты понимаешь, что?..  
— Я-то понимаю и догадываюсь кто это может быть. Вернее, даже знаю. И как раз на эту тему мне надо с тобой поговорить. Гай, ситуация и в самом деле очень серьезная!  
— Еще какая серьезная и я давно тебе об этом твержу! Но мне нужно знать одну вещь, Робин. И знать наверняка.  
— Что это не я?  
И вот как спросить, кто бы еще знал?  
— Кхм…  
— Это не я. Тед был, если так можно сказать, моим другом.  
Да это он и так прекрасно знает, только дальше-то, как продвинуться?  
— Кхм… что другом был, это я понимаю, но тут дело не в этом… У тебя есть алиби, его кто-то может подтвердить?  
— Ты хочешь знать, был или я в том сарае прошлой ночью? Нет, не был. Алиби есть, но никто подтвердить не может, но я не убивал! Ты мне не веришь?  
Гай посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и задержал дыхание. Так больше продолжаться не может, этот гордиев узел нужно разрубить и сделать это прямо сейчас:  
— Я-то верю, потому что точно знаю, что это не ты. И никогда не был! А знаю я не потому, что тебе незачем этого делать, и не потому, что он твой друг. Я знаю точно, где ты был и что ты делал в прошлую ночь.  
— А… И где?  
— Здесь. В моей постели. Я слишком поздно осознал, что это грань между явью и сном. Я хочу спросить тебя и прошу ответить мне абсолютно честно. Почему? Или зачем? Мне нужно знать причину, по которой ты это сделал.  
Совершенно растерянный Робин тяжело вздохнул и наконец произнес:  
— Потому что мне этого хочется и хотелось уже давно, просто я долгое время не решался, а потом… Сказать тебе об этом я не смог. Я долго думал и нашел выход из положения таким образом. Я не мог сказать словами, но хотя бы так. Это оказалось настолько тяжело, что не мог подобрать слов и найти возможность. То, что обычно говорят в таких случаях, и как себя ведут… так я вел себя с Марион, и это была своего рода роль, такая игра… сделаешь и скажешь так — и будет это, сделаешь эдак — будет то. У меня так легко это всегда получалось. Но в твоем случае это не было игрой, и все, что я знал, не подходило вовсе. А как поступить и что сделать? Мысль прикоснуться к тебе, когда ты спишь, пришла мне не сразу, но это оказалось для меня единственным выходом из положения.  
Некоторое время Гай молчал не в силах произнести ни слова, наконец глухо спросил:  
— Это правда?  
— Да, это правда. И ни разу не пожалел об этом и не собираюсь этого делать.  
— Но почему не сделал, хоть малого намека?.. Ответь мне, только честно: ты это сделал не потому, что… не из… то есть не потому, что думал — должен?  
— Не понял… Что должен? Гай, я это сделал, потому что хотел и потому что не мог больше быть рядом с тобой и не прикасаться хотя бы так. Но и ты ответь мне честно: при всех твоих предпочтениях ты сделал бы для меня исключение? Ведь нет же! И ты это знаешь, так что…  
— Ты всегда был исключением… во всем и из всего! — Гай понимал, что сейчас ему придется идти до конца и быть честным во всем. — Робин, я должен тебе сказать одну вещь… Семь лет назад, когда мы с тобой разругались и я отозвал приглашение, а ты потом пошел искать Марион… Ты сказал, что она… ну, что вы тогда с ней…  
— Это был только сон, я помню. Но не понимаю, при чем здесь это?  
— Это не был сон, Робин, но дело даже не этом… В том, что тогда Марион там не было.  
— То есть как не сон? То есть… Гай?  
— Да.  
Потрясенный Робин некоторое время молчал, а потом тихо прошептал:  
— Но почему ты мне не сказал?!  
— Потому же, почему и ты, я не хотел, чтобы ты подумал, что я… что я тогда попытался тебя спасти из-за этого. Что я таким образом хотел тебя к этому принудить…  
— Я похож на чудовище, чтобы так поступить и подумать?  
— Но что ты мне сказал тогда? «Это подло, Гизборн! Ты решил таким образом мне отомстить? Или ты возомнил, что я буду тебе за это благодарен?»  
— Гай, мы оба ничего не видели и не понимали… Но ведь не сейчас же? Только не сейчас! Прошу тебя, услышь меня и поверь мне! Благодарность, долги и прочее, а уж тем более принуждение или что и кто там может подумать, тут вовсе не при чем, клянусь тебе!  
— Робин, последнее что я сделаю, так это попытаюсь принудить тебя. Я слишком для этого… — Гай вдруг оборвал себя на полуслове и продолжил уже совсем о другом: — Я прошу тебя быть предельно осторожным. В аббатстве на завтра назначена охота и настоятель как с цепи сорвался, все время твердит как умалишенный о происках дьявола и искоренении зла. Я же говорил тебе, что вчера он прицепился ко мне с расспросами про… историю с братством волка и про того оборотня заикнулся. Он считает, что это чудовище живет здесь. И так считает один из самых умных людей в округе. Я тебя прошу, отнесись к этому серьезно, не высовывай носа из дома ни под каким видом в ближайшие дни. Что бы ни произошло! Для всех ты уехал с письмом к моему брату. Нету тут тебя! Робин, лучше будет, если никто вообще никогда и ни о чем не догадается. Иначе они тебя убьют.  
— А ты? Меня не так-то легко убить, Гай, ты же знаешь, в отличие от тебя… А этот зверь сможет, потому что он…  
Но Гай перебил его:  
— Ну, меня тоже… надо постараться: в прошлый раз ему это не очень удалось.  
— Ну уж нет! Не буду я смотреть на это. Хватит с меня смертей и прочего дерьма! Если все так как ты говоришь, Гай, давай сделаем проще, тем более что есть способ избежать…  
Но Гай Гизборн его слушать не стал:  
— И десять лет тому назад ты, вместо того чтобы подумать головой, чем все это может закончиться, и затаиться в лесу, поперся в ловушку шерифа в Уикэме.  
— Причем здесь это? И тогда так нужно было!  
— Кому и для чего нужно было? А сейчас что? Хуже всего, что нам некуда бежать, Робин. Это наш дом и другого у нас нет.  
— Знаю…  
Робин умолк на миг и как собравшись с духом произнес:  
— И еще мне надо сказать тебе одну важную вещь, вернее, несколько… Тут такое дело… Нет, я лучше не с этого начну, а с того, что изначально касается нас с тобой и всего, что случилось. Только это все так просто не скажешь, я вчера пытался, но… И есть еще один очень важный вопрос, который я хотел задать тебе уже давно… он очень серьезный и вот как раз про него я только что хотел тебе сказать.  
— Ты сейчас про что вообще? — Гай растерялся окончательно.  
— Про все. Вообще-то, не столько вопрос… и у меня для тебя есть одна очень важная новость, еще вчера хотел сообщить. Я, наверное, лучше с нее начну… Она поможет все объяснить и тогда легче будет все расставить по своим местам, и понять, что из чего следует и чем является. И при чем тут вообще все эти големы и прочее, кстати, про них… Нет, лучше я начну по порядку.  
— Робин, прошу тебя, объясни толком, о чем идет речь? Что происходит?  
— Так я как раз об этом. Вчера утром я разговаривал с Хэрном.  
От этих слов у Гая где-то за грудиной противно заныло и сжало сердце.  
— Отец призвал меня как своего сына, — продолжил тем временем Робин. — Король Шервуда вернулся.  
Гай с минуту оторопело смотрел на него боясь поверить в услышанное, боясь даже пошевелиться.  
— Опять, что ли? — прошептал он, наконец, судорожно сглотнув.  
Робин попытался улыбнуться:  
— Не опять, а снова, как ты говоришь.  
— Прав был де Рено, чтоб ему в аду икалось — это никогда не кончится!  
— Вот видишь, так что все идет строго по… — Робин пытался пошутить, но получилось плохо, да и Гай не оценил, рыкнув:  
— Ты что, напрочь забыл, чем в прошлый раз для тебя конкретно закончился весь этот балаган? Не для всей твоей компании, и не для твоего папаши, а для тебя лично! И ты опять лезешь в эту бодягу?!  
При воспоминании об этом Гая в очередной раз неслабо передернуло.  
— Все я прекрасно помню, но… — Робин тяжело вздохнул и твердо произнес: — Гай, я — Сын Хэрна и всегда им останусь. И это очень важно для понимания того, что я тебе сейчас расскажу. Вот ты удивишься, но в своем роде ты тоже избранный, и с самого начала…  
— Вот уж вряд ли!  
И тут снаружи вдруг донесся голос Тука:  
— Эй? Гизборн? Ты дома? Я пришел!  
Робин вздрогнул, метнулся к окну.  
— Тук здесь! Наверное, так будет даже лучше — объясню сразу вам обоим.  
И выпрыгнул через окно в сад, Гай не успел его остановить. Выскочив во двор, он увидел, что Робин уже чуть ли не бежал навстречу Туку. На миг сердце сжалось в нехорошем предчувствии, но Гай отогнал его.

***

Тучи нависли и грозились дождем и Тук прибавил шагу, свернув на тропинку к дому. Не самая хорошая погодка для визитов в это место, но деваться некуда. Вот уже изгородь показалась и бело-розовая дымка на яблонях в саду. Тук вошел во двор и громко крикнул:  
— Эй, Гизборн? Ты дома?  
Судя по тому, что окна были раскрыты настежь, хозяин должен был быть где-то здесь. Да и дверь тоже не была заперта. Обычно, когда его нет, Гизборн дверь толстой палкой подпирал, что своего рода знак был.  
И тут монах едва на ногах устоял, когда из окна высунулся... Тук даже головой потряс, поскольку не знал: думать ли на морок, или… А следом за тем мороком из дверей выскочил Гизборн.  
Тук уставился на этих двоих, что направлялись прямо к нему, и не верил своим глазам.  
— Ну, и как ему объяснять это все?  
— А может, он и понял уже? Тук, я очень рад тебя видеть!  
— Ро… Робин?  
— Да! Это я!  
И его давно потерянный друг улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, которую так любил в нем Тук. Ради которой он готов был даже яд выпить и пройти босиком по горящим углям. Но было в этой улыбке нечто новое, и вот оно не ускользнуло от Тука, повергнув в шок. Зубы! Похожие на волчьи, острые дюймовые клыки. И монах ясно осознал, что кто бы сейчас не стоял перед ним, Робином Локсли тот не был!  
Несчастный перепуганный Тук сорвал с груди распятие, выставил его перед собой и попятился. Существо вскинуло бровь от удивления, ну прямо как Робин Локсли, а Гизборн, подошедший к нему почти вплотную, тихо хрюкнул в кулак от смеха. И этот, слишком похожий на Робина Локсли, нахмурился и, слегка повернув голову, произнес сердито:  
— Прекрати! Не думай, что я буду терпеть такое по отношению к моим друзьям. Даже от тебя, Гай…  
— Извини… — Гизборн как сжался, опустил глаза и с тяжелым вздохом сделал шаг назад.  
Тука это очень удивило, но с намерений не сбило. Этот странный тип с некоторым недоумением смотрел на Тука. Монах еще больше попятился, озираясь по сторонам и вдруг метнулся к стене сарая, схватив прислоненные там вилы. А схвативши, выставил их перед собой, как обороняясь, хотя никто в его сторону не сделал ни единого угрожающего движения.  
— Тук, это и вправду я! Понимаю, ты немного… и, мягко говоря, удивлен, но я тебе все объясню! Пойдем в дом, друг мой!  
Тот, кто выглядел как Робин, жестом пригласил его зайти. Тук пришел в себя только, когда сделал несколько шагов по направлению к этому загадочному существу. Да он опомнился только в паре шагов от него! Оно будто манило его к себе… И замер, не сводя глаз с этого монстра. А тот вел себя и выглядел точно как Робин, но ведь этого же не может быть? И тут до Тука дошло, что перед ним то самое творенье колдуна Гульнара! Это тот самый голем, которого они, оказывается, так и не победили! Это то самое чудовище, про которого говорила эта леди Ровена: оно принимает облик самых дорогих тебе людей, и ты не понимаешь, что перед тобой порождение дьявола! Бедняга Скарлет чуть было не попался на такое. И Марион тогда, в Кромм Круаке, видела… Да! Это он! И нет, нельзя верить своим глазам, потому что это убийца! Все те несчастные жертвы, про которые говорила леди Ровена — это его рук дело! И несчастный Тед — тоже его жертва!  
— Ты кукла колдуна… настоятель прав! И леди Ровена…  
То существо тяжело вздохнуло и покачало головой, совсем как Робин.  
— Ты ошибаешься, друг мой.  
Однако Гаю Гизборну, видимо надоело просто стоять в стороне, и он тоже решил поучаствовать:  
— Послушай, Тук, я понимаю, что ты очень удивлен и все такое прочее, но с ума-то не сходи! А то в монастыре прямо как поветрие сделалось — все свихнулись. Ладно настоятель, ему уже давно пора, но ты-то?.. И вилы на место верни, они мне еще понадобятся.  
И Тук судорожно сглотнул и осторожно, как последний шанс давал еретику одуматься, не дать пропасть в геенне огненной, произнес:  
— Гизборн, неужели ты не видишь, что это? Это же не человек!  
И шанс этот швырнули ему обратно:  
— Да знаю я, что он не человек, он уже десять лет как вампир — и что с этого?  
— Что? — Тук ушам своим не верил.  
— Он, говорю, уже десять лет тут живет как вампир. Ну, упырь такой.  
— Лиса никогда не таскает кур, там, где живет… — совершенно не зная зачем, пробормотал растерянный и потрясенный до глубины души Тук.  
— Дожили! — тяжело вздохнул в ответ ему Гизборн. — Я тебе сейчас объясню, но для этого нужно показать одну вещь и мне надо подойти к тебе.  
— Не понимаю…  
— Сейчас поймешь…  
Тук снова непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. Гизборн вздохнул еще раз и бросил быстрый взгляд на это существо. Оно усмехнулось:  
— Гай, давай лучше я, ты никогда не умел толком объяснять…  
— А ты так гений в этой области? Робин, что ты ему собираешься объяснять? Что если ты при этом его раскладе лиса, то курица здесь я? Боюсь, пока следы на теле не увидит, не поверит… Да и то — не гарантия.  
— Мне кажется, Гай, что он больше сомневается, я ли это.  
— Так это еще хуже!  
— Робин бы пришел к нам и сказал бы, что он жив!  
— Но я приходил… И вы меня видели. К тому же, Тук, я теперь вампир и я боялся вам сказать это.  
— Но это и в самом деле он, Тук! Честное слово. Просто все его тут знают как Роберта из Линби… Тебе-то главное, что он жив.  
И тут монах пришел в себя окончательно, и для него все встало на свои места:  
— Гизборн, ты можешь засунуть это свое честное слово… А вот он… Это порождение дьявола! Настоятель прав! И если он тебя укусил, как ты сказал, то и ты — тоже!  
— Смилуйся, Пресвятая Дева! Твоему настоятелю наболтали с три короба, а он уши и развесил, просвещенный в науках и умудренный жизнью, мать его! Ну, хорошо, если я такое же чудовище, почему у меня за десять лет клыков не выросло? Головой-то подумай!  
Тому монстру в обличие человека и с внешность Робина Локсли, видимо, надоел этот разговор, и он задумчиво произнес:  
— Не понимаю, почему все так получилось, но делать больше нечего… Жаль!  
Гизборн вздохнул и хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал, только посмотрел на Тука. И этот взгляд монаху очень не понравился.  
А ведь Гизборн сейчас запросто его убьет… И как Тук до сих пор этого не понял? Да они усыпляют его бдительность этими разговорами, они… Сбежать? Догонят! Вот дурень старый! Сам в ловушку сунулся. На это все и было рассчитано: начнут с него, а потом до остальных доберутся. Это такой хитроумный план… их всех убить! Роберта и розочку предупредить не получится… Единственная надежда, что брат Илларион догадается и всем расскажет. Хоть смерть не напрасна будет, но жизнь свою Тук так просто не отдаст! А эти двое гениально личину выбрали — Робина! А если напасть первому, ведь если внезапно… И перехватив вилы покрепче, Тук бросился в атаку, выбрав целью это чудовище.  
И не сразу понял, что между ним и адской тварью вдруг встал Гай Гизборн.  
Это вернуло Тука в реальность. Как же так оно получилось? Гизборн бросился защищать эту куклу колдуна, как самое дорогое, что у него было? Монах выронил свое оружие и отскочил, уставившись на медленно оседающего на землю рыцаря, к которому метнулось то чудовище, чтобы подхватить.  
— Гай!  
Тот, закусив губу от боли и белый как полотно, вдруг посмотрел в лицо этому монстру и прошептал:  
— Робин, я же тебе говорил, чтобы ты сразу-то широко не улыбался, не поймет…  
— Сейчас поймет… — лицо этого Робина вдруг исказилось в хищном оскале, и Тук почувствовал, как его волосы встают дыбом. Он, может, и сбежал бы, да ноги как в землю вросли. Ему готовы были вцепиться в глотку, а защититься он не мог. Как окаменел.  
Но тут Гизборн со стоном вцепился окровавленными руками в худ этого существа, так похожего на Робина Локсли, и остановил его:  
— Не надо… — а потом разжал пальцы и прошептал: — Не теряй времени, тебе нужно уходить как можно быстрее и дальше отсюда…  
— Нет…  
— Робин, беги, скоро сюда явятся остальные и они не оставят тебя в покое, выследят и убьют… Найдут, как… Они не остановятся… Если их другие не опередят…  
Гизборн посмотрел куда-то мимо Тука в сторону тропы, по которой тот пришел, и в глазах его был страх. Он прошептал:  
— Прошу тебя, Робин, беги! Беги сейчас!  
Это последнее, что он сказал. А тот молчал, судорожно прижимая к себе мертвое тело, и глядел прямо в лицо Туку. Огромные, на пол-лица глаза не мигая смотрели на него, и монаху показалось, что он видит красное пламя в расширенных зрачках. По щекам этого существа текли слезы. И неимоверно захотелось, чтобы произошедшее обернулось сном.  
Это всего лишь сон, этого не может быть, он сейчас проснется… И все как прежде будет!  
«Pater noster, qui es in caelis sanctificetur nomen tuum…»  
Не помогло. Прибежавшие монахи обнаружили только пустой дом и труп несчастного Тука с разорванным горлом посреди двора. Рядом лежали окровавленные вилы.

***

Можно ли выкопать могилу ножом и руками? Можно. И чуть не свихнуться от собственных мыслей, покуда копаешь — тоже можно. Робин все это на собственной шкуре узнал. Ему казалось, что расскажи он все Туку раньше и где-нибудь в другом месте, то с Гаем бы ничего не произошло. И самому не пришлось бы убивать..  
И еще думал, что на самом деле вина монаха в этой ситуации была не так уж и велика: ведь тот рассчитывал, что увидит прежнего своего друга, и все вернется на десять лет назад. Да Робин и сам так думал, но это оказалось невозможно. И даже не потому, что время прошло и они оба многое пережили по отдельности, а не вместе. Скорее всего, потому, что для Тука реальный живой Робин уже и не существовал… Потому что давным-давно был заменен даже не на воспоминания, а на мечту, идеал, того, кого Тук хотел помнить, а не того, кем Робин на самом деле являлся.  
А еще Робин поневоле задумался, как бы не оказалось так, что каждый из его людей в свое время пошел вовсе не за ним самим, а за своими надеждами и иллюзиями, которые они просто на него повесили? Ему очень не хотелось так думать, но… ведь могло же!  
Могло, как и то, что сам он мог пойти за тем же, а что получилось в результате? Скольких жизней стоила эта иллюзия? В том числе и своей. И самое неприятное, что Хэрн был прав, все это он выбрал сам. Рогатый вообще был прав во многом.  
Робин выпил чашу, данную ему лесным богом, но вместо того, чтобы принять его мудрость и пробудить свое сознание, принял в себя чаяния и желания, мечты и надежды множества других и, опьяненный этим, думал, что это его собственное порождение, и действия его, в соответствии с этим — есть его цель и призвание. На самом же деле он только играл — даже не своими иллюзиями.  
Вспомнил и то, что изо всех сил старался забыть, когда Хэрн, вернул ему Марион, вот этом самом месте. Он сказал, что сделал так не для Робина самого, а потому, что она, думающая своим слепым и глупым сердцем, полным детской надежды на счастье, не виновата в этих играх.  
Робин тогда не понял его слов, ему было не до этого, он понял на холме. Но когда они прощались, и он говорил ей, что так его смерть обретет смысл, он, не осознавая того, врал. Правдой было другое. Даже тогда он пытался спрятаться он вины перед своей женой. Обыкновенного «Прости меня, что так получилось, и я втянул тебя во все это!» сказать не смог, пафосно прикрывшись мечом своим, что отдал ей как память, снабдив вдогонку словами об их великом деле… ее для себя значении, всякую прочую муру. Как будто этот меч мог ей заменить его самого, а осознание ею этого его великого дела и предназначения должны были заменить ей обыкновенную радость и счастье быть вместе с любимым человеком. А все эти годы он боялся признаться в этом самому себе. И если бы только в этом?!  
Но это уже дело прошлое, которое не изменишь, тогда как сейчас… А сейчас получилось, что созданная кем-то ситуация не позволила Туку рассмотреть за клыками вампира и своими собственными ожиданиями самого Робина, а ведь его суть не изменилась — и тут Хэрн тоже оказался прав. И Робин попал в ловушку второй раз — тем, что был готов ринуться с головой обратно в прошлое.  
Но от этого понимания легче не становилось, потому что все эти игры в иллюзии и мечты с надеждами стоили жизни, причем в прямом смысле, единственному человеку, которого он любит…  
Робин смотрел на свежий могильный холм среди камней Рианон и думал: если бы можно было на самом деле повернуть время вспять, то на сколько лет назад он предпочел бы вернуться? И понял, что ему нужно было всего лишь несколько минут до прихода Тука. И еще он понял, что теперь будет жить с этим всю оставшуюся свою вечность… 


	11. Chapter 11

— Робин? Робин! РОБИН!  
Он вздрогнул всем телом и открыл глаза.  
— А… что?.. где?  
— Ты тут, я, как ни странно, тоже…  
Шум дождя был почти неслышен, хотя снаружи разверзлись все хляби небесные. Но тут, в щели между камней, где они нашли временный приют, было сухо и тихо, слышны были только отдаленные раскаты грома.  
— Робин, что случилось? Ты так стонал, что мне страшно стало, а потом прижал меня к себе, как задушить хотел…  
— Смилуйся Хэрн, приснится же такое в самом деле! Ох… Гай, если б ты знал как я счастлив, что это только сон!..  
Это же уму непостижимо — как он умудрился заснуть? Робин потряс головой, отгоняя морок, и еще крепче прижал Гая к себе, поскольку очень не хотелось выпускать из своих объятий. Он, конечно, это сделает, ему придется, только чуть позже, не сейчас. Сейчас ему хотелось продлить насколько возможно этот момент. Иллюзию, а может все-таки чувство, пока он держит его, вот так прижимая к себе, как в легенде про Тэм Линна, что слышал сотни раз, то все будет хорошо и ничего плохого не случится больше никогда.  
Ведь до самого конца не верил, думал, что Тук все поймет. Сам бы никогда не принял всерьез россказни прибывшей невесть откуда не пойми кого и, может быть, даже не леди. Поверил бы своему другу. Думал, тот сделает то же самое. Эта ошибка чуть было не стала роковой.   
— Мне очень жаль, что Тук… в общем, что так получилось, — осторожно произнес Робин.  
Он не знал, что еще сказать и понимал, что этими сожалениями не исправить ничего, но молчать было бы еще хуже.   
— Я от него такого не ожидал.   
— Я тоже не ожидал… — тихо, но на удивление спокойно отозвался Гай, и кажется он прекрасно все это понимал. — Всегда вроде здравомыслящий человек был, а тут как с ума сошел… но это теперь не важно.   
Он не увидел, как глаза Робина недобро сверкнули и лицо на миг приобрело хищное выражение.   
— Да… не важно. Тут больше моя вина, надо было раньше сказать… — хотя он сомневался уже, стоило ли вообще это делать. Так монах хотя бы в живых остался. Но Гай был своего мнения на этот счет:  
— Вряд ли это изменило бы ситуацию. Кончилось бы так же, только раньше.   
— Думаешь?   
— Уверен.  
— А вот я — нет.   
А еще больше беспокоило, что Робин сделал выбор за Гая, когда порезал свою руку и прижал ее к губам потерявшего сознание, почти умирающего. Едва успел...   
И отдавал себе отчет, что сделал все это в первую очередь ради себя, потому что не смог бы выдержать без него. Что бы тогда ему осталось, кроме бесконечных лет одиночества без надежды, но зато с потерянными шансами на счастье и угрызениями собственной совести? А вот то самое, что и приснилось. При воспоминании об этом сне Робина еще раз неслабо передернуло.  
И тогда, скорее всего, сам бы искал себе смерть. И не факт, что поиски эти увенчались бы успехом. Промелькнула мысль, что это и было то испытание, про которое говорил отец. Именно оно, а не вся эта свистопляска с оборотнями, големами и прочим.  
Робин искренне надеялся, что хоть на этот-то раз он испытание прошел, больше ему надеяться не на что. Только успел испугаться: что если Гай не простит его за обращение? Если они снова станут врагами? Ведь Гай умер из-за него. Его нерешительности и страха сказать, что любит. Боялся, что Гай его оттолкнет — и что останется? Разбитое сердце и выжженная горем душа, что в результате почти и случилось. А ведь еще он его почти предал, когда ради желания снова приблизить к себе брата Тука — своего прежнего, как считал друга — и вернуть себе прошлое, сам оттолкнул свою любовь, настоящего друга и Хранителя.  
Чувствуя как силы и жизнь покидают Гая, Робин понял, что это конец и для него самого. Нет, не физически, все гораздо хуже. И содрогнулся при этой мысли, решив, что поймет и примет все, взяв целиком и полностью вину и ответственность за обращение на себя и научится с этим жить, точно так же, как научился принимать свое положение и все что с ним связано, лишь бы не потерять своего… Робин понял, что красивую фразу «ты для меня — все» тут не скажешь. И не потому, что она не точно описывает сложившееся положение вещей, а как раз потому, что слишком точно.   
Но Гай врагом не стал. Придя в себя, он спросил только, едва шевеля окровавленными губами:   
— А не пожалеешь?   
— Нет, — тихо ответил ему Робин и стиснул его в объятиях, тот не противился, наоборот кажется ему было приятно. — Никогда не пожалею. Никогда!   
— Как тебе удалось их всех обмануть? Они ведь будут нас искать…   
— Да какая разница? Пусть ищут сколько влезет, все равно не найдут. Но и это сейчас совершенно не важно… Спи, тебе нужно отдохнуть…  
Гай был еще слаб и беспомощен, обращение отнимет слишком много сил и без того весьма скудных, так что ближайшие несколько дней ему нужен будет покой и тепло, а не беготня по лесу ото всех и мысли, как им дальше быть. Тот понимал это и устало вздохнул, устраиваясь поудобнее в объятиях Робина и откинув голову на его плечо.   
— Это, наверное, слабое утешение, но ты же сказал, что хотел бы бросить свою службу к чертовой матери?   
— Угу… хотел, — пробормотал Гай. — Да и вряд ли шерифу ноттингемскому или кому-то еще подойдет в помощники… упырь.  
— Так вот хороший повод… — Робин зарылся лицом в его волосы, еще крепче прижимая его к себе: так и согреть легче, и самому спокойнее.   
— Повод хороший, не спорю. Жить только на что будем, вопрос тот еще, и где… дома у нас уже нет.   
И еще раз тяжело вздохнул.  
Робин знал почему: их дом разгромлен и сожжен братией торнтонского монастыря — они сами видели клубы дыма… И одно дело, если перед носом маячит просто перспектива жить в лесу летом, но совсем другое — делать это, когда наступит зима. Но вот этот вопрос сейчас волновал Робина как раз меньше всего. Им нужно спрятаться на несколько дней, чтобы Гай смог восстановить силы, а потом себе дом они сделают, про остальные мелочи и говорить нечего.   
— К нашим услугам весь Шервудский и Бернсдейлский лес. Найдем на что.   
— Угу… решил вспомнить старые привычки? — фыркнул Гай.   
— Да ну тебя, — шмыгнул носом Робин и коснулся губами виска, целуя.   
Гай усиленно делал вид, что не заметил этого, но покраснел, смутился… Боится показывать свои чувства, боится отвечать на проявление таковых к нему? Робин это понимал, потому что сам долгое время был в этом положении, и теперь им обоим предстояло научиться и этому и очень многому другому. Но был уверен, что справятся, ведь по сравнению с тем, что они уже пережили — это мелочи.   
— Кто же всю эту кашу заварил на самом деле? Эта леди Ворона… или это кто-то более могущественный за ней?   
— Да какая разница кто? Потом разберемся… — Робину и в самом деле было все равно, даже если и Беллем. — Это сейчас неважно, потому что вот я как раз тут подумал…   
— Мне уже начинать беспокоиться, или еще нет? — насторожился Гай, и Робин улыбнулся: значит, начинает приходить в себя.  
— Нет, я как раз хотел сказать, что присмотрел одну пещеру… Небольшая такая, вполне себе уютная, сухая, в тихом месте, незаметно ни с какой стороны и до пещеры Хэрна всего ничего идти, особенно если напрямик. Я туда кое-что перенес и… Так что жить можно там.   
— А с этого места поподробнее!   
— Так я тебе ее показать могу. Вот только пару дней тут пересидим, твою зверюгу поймаем… что думаешь?   
— Пожалуй, ты прав… Здесь нам больше делать нечего.   
— Вот именно.   
— И давно ты облюбовал себе новое местечко?   
— Почему — себе? — удивился Робин. — Обнаружил давно, лет семь тому назад, а обживать начал недавно, вот как чувствовал… Хотя не то чтобы обживать… Я туда некоторые вещи переносил… которые ты думал мавки сперли. Они пока не все там, я их по разным местам в лесу спрятал. Извини, Гай, я не хотел тебе говорить…   
— Вот, Локсли, ты каким был, таким и…   
— Ну, не злись, я хотел как лучше… И потом, ты же мне тоже не сказал, что втихаря где-то прячешь свои бумаги и книги. И ничего такого особенного я не сделал. Слушай, а не распотрошить ли нам наши тайники и принести все в новый дом, а? Мне кажется, что давно пора.   
— Ну… Так, а почему ты еще тогда не съехал в эту пещеру, раз нашел ее семь лет назад?   
— Не хотел жить там один, без тебя. Я же сказал, что без тебя мне это и не надо, — Робин умолк на миг. — Гай, я буду счастлив видеть тебя в своем доме, где бы он ни находился и в чем бы не заключался, и разделю с тобой все, что у меня есть. Я все слышал тогда, после холма, и я все помню.   
Гай ничего не ответил, но Робину и не нужны были слова. Даже не глядя в его лицо, Робин знал, что тот улыбается, и не мог не улыбаться сам, но из объятий не торопился выпускать: пусть сначала обратится до конца, а вот потом… Да и потом успеется еще, времени у них много, очень много и торопиться им некуда.


	12. Эпилог

Робин вынырнул из кустов с каким-то кулем подмышкой, полупридушенным гусем и словами:  
— Как быстро, однако, распространилась весть, что Хэрн снова призвал себе сына, то есть меня!  
Гай бросил на землю охапку хвороста, что насобирал для костра, и воззрился на Робина с удивлением.  
— А ты где был? Оставил мне записку, что скоро будешь, и улизнул с утра.  
— Ходил к старой Берте узнать, готово ли, — последовал загадочный ответ.  
— Робин Локсли, ты с ума сошел? Тебя же могли…  
— Нет, не могли. Кстати, там все думают, что страшный и ужасный оборотень из Торнтона — это ты.  
Гай только фыркнул.  
— Еще бы они так не подумали! Я же всегда во всем был виноват, и в первую очередь — для тебя и твоих! Так что не удивляюсь, что и это оборотничество мне приписали.  
— Да ладно тебе, не всегда и не во всем. И не для меня! Особенно не для меня, Гай.  
— Угу… так я тебе и поверил.  
— Поверь, Гай, просто поверь.  
— Ладно… а зачем ты ходил к этой… Берте?  
— Потому что не мог не пойти, и это очень важно.  
— Что ты опять задумал? И где ты птицу спер? У нее? — Гай сокрушенно покачал головой, а Робин, ни мало не смутившись, продолжал:  
— Ничего такого я не задумывал, я подарок тебе забрал.  
И с этими словами вытряхнул из мешка то, ради чего он старался добыть шерсть.  
Гай онемел, глядя на добротный темный зимний плащ. Робин пояснил:  
— Твой старый совсем не грел уже, вот я и подумал, что нужен новый — я не хотел повторения твой болезни прошлой зимой. Ну, что ты на меня так смотришь?  
— Ну, теперь-то мне это не грозит — сам знаешь, по каким причинам.  
— Однако теплый плащ не помешает все равно. Хотя бы в качестве одеяла.  
— Да тут на двоих хватит… Спасибо! — уже совсем смущенно произнес Гай и, чтобы как-то скрыть эту свою неловкость, принялся разводить костер. Однако слова Робина заставили его вскинуть голову:  
— Тогда и испытаем это одеяло сегодня же!  
Глядя на него, нагло и совершенно бесстыдно улыбающегося, Гай попытался отогнать собственные далекие от целомудрия мысли:  
— Ты лучше скажи, что мы делать будем, когда сюда бывшие твои припрутся и, боюсь, что с прежними намерениями? А что-то мне подсказывает, сие произойдет весьма скоро.  
— Как что делать? Встречать. И говорить, что прежнего не будет. Второй раз я не собираюсь, как ты говоришь, лезть в эту бодягу.  
— Что-то мне сомнительно: во-первых, относительно тебя, а во-вторых, относительно твоих бывших приятелей.  
— А ты не сомневайся. Гай, у сыновей Хэрна много разных дел, кроме того, чем я раньше… Я тебе потихоньку все объясню, и расскажу, и тем более покажу, так что ты быстро поймешь, что тут к чему.  
— Ну, если так, то… Но, Робин, как бы там ни было, если они появятся, ты сразу-то широко не улыбайся, дай людям в себя прийти… хотя бы от новости, что Сын Хэрна это опять ты. Я уж про другое молчу.  
— Хорошо, только насчет широко улыбаться, тебя, друг мой и брат, это тоже теперь касается, — не удержался от шпильки Робин, устраиваясь поудобнее на камне и глядя, как Гай разводит костер на берегу озера.  
— Кстати, а как ты собираешься им еще и этот факт преподнести? — Гай в ответ как раз-таки широко улыбнулся, обнажив белоснежные клыки. — Не говоря уже про меня.  
Робин некоторое время молча любовался на него, такого же, как и много лет назад. Да, сейчас перед ним был все тот же Гай Гизборн с которым он столкнулся тогда в лесу и не знал, что в тот момент он встретил своего Хранителя. Только несколько седых прядей в волосах, обрамляющих красивое лицо рыцаря, свидетельствовали о том, что все-таки прошло двенадцать лет, и Робин понимал, что они уже никуда не исчезнут. Останутся, как напоминание. Робин улыбнулся:  
— А никак. Я просто хочу провести всю свою оставшуюся жизнь с тобой и уж точно быть счастливым. И единственное, что мне нужно — это твое на то согласие. Что скажешь?  
— А что я, по-твоему, тут тогда делаю, м? — Гай уселся рядом.  
— Вот и замечательно. А что по этому поводу думают остальные — мне плевать, — заявил Робин, притянув его к себе. Сегодня ночью их тела будут сплетаться в свете пламени костра со всей страстью, на которую они способны. И никто не сможет им помешать.

***

Треск кустов стих вдалеке. Двое переглянулись.  
— Мне кажется, что насчет пятидесяти галлонов человеческой крови ты им зря сказал.  
— Думаешь?  
Веселый смех спугнул маленькую красногрудую птичку, и она вспорхнула в небо с недовольным писком. Но тем двоим было не до возмущений лесной певуньи.

***

В канун Самайна аббатство Керклис было разбужено страшным криком, и сбежавшиеся монахини обнаружили в церкви скрюченное тело, лежащее в нарисованном мелом круге. А снаружи, у белой черты, они увидели длинную стрелу с пестрым оперением, рядом был воткнут меч. Прямо в каменную плиту. На лице несчастной, в которой они с трудом признали леди Ровену, навсегда застыло выражение неописуемого ужаса, а волосы были абсолютно белыми. 


End file.
